


Mouse: A Definition

by kelex, sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien Clark reaches adulthood. Lex has mice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse: A Definition

The air smelled different.

 

Clark Kent lifted his nose and sniffed as he climbed out of the truck parked outside the Luthor castle. The scent in the air was heavy, meaty. It weighed on his skin, making him feel like he was wrapped in wet wool. Dark clouds gathered in the distance, but it wasn't the charged, fresh scent of the coming storm he sensed. The odd smell wasn't in the air when he started making deliveries, just now that he'd arrived at Lex's.  

 

Maybe the castle had gotten a moat.

 

Clark rubbed his palms on his jeans-clad thighs, wondering how a smell could be felt. He reached into the back of the truck, hoisted Lex's produce order onto his shoulder, and headed into the castle through the servants' entry.

 

The first thing he noticed was the scent didn't dissipate once he was inside. Casually, he ducked his head and sniffed his pits. Mountain Breeze fresh. A quick check of the soles of his shoes ensured he hadn't stepped in any barnyard presents. He hoped it wasn't the produce going bad.

 

Clark entered the kitchen through the short hall and immediately spotted Lex Luthor. It wasn't all that unusual; after all, Lex almost always showed up at some point during Clark's twice-weekly deliveries to the castle. What caught his attention today was, that Lex was pacing. Agitatedly. "Lex? What's up? You okay?" he asked, setting the produce order on the stainless steel counter.  
  
"Just fine," Lex said. He came to a quick stop and looked at Clark. "How familiar are you with mice?"  
  
"Mice? Pretty much, why?"  
  
"I think that I have a problem with mice. I seem to hear a lot of scratching in my office behind my grandfather clock, and if the little bastards are marring the finish on it, I want them dead."  
  
"Um... shouldn't you be calling an exterminator? I just deliver produce." Of course Clark knew about mice, he lived on a farm. But still, it wasn't like he had practice catching them. "Mom always puts down mousetraps."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to be the one to come and empty the damn things when there are dead carcasses in them?"  
  
"I take it you have a problem with--" Clark shut his mouth at the glare Lex threw at him. Right. Clark had forgotten: Luthors were afraid of nothing. "Why don't I take a look and I'll tell you if you need to call someone, all right?"  
  
"Fine." Lex pivoted on his heel and headed out of the kitchen. Clark followed his friend, wondering if there was something more bothering him. By the tense set of Lex's shoulders, Clark suspected that was the case, rather than a puny mouse. After all, Lex had servants in and out of the castle all the time. One of them surely could have taken care of the problem.  
  
Lex's office was the most familiar place in the Luthor manor to Clark. The spacious room, with the billiards table, glass-topped desk, comfy leather sofas, and rows of books upon books, was the only room in the castle that Clark ever saw Lex in. For awhile, he had thought Lex slept in the office, too, until Victoria Hardwick had blown into town to blow Lex at every opportunity.  
  
Clark felt something dark and venomous uncoil inside at the thought of Miss Hardwick. He *really* didn't like her. He was very glad she was gone. He hoped it wasn't her scent that was lingering in the air still, though it was cloying enough to remind Clark of her.  


Just the thought of Victoria was enough to dampen Clark's good mood and set the bile churning in his stomach. No-good scheming--Clark abandoned that train of thought as he swallowed hard and forced the acid back down. "So where's this monster mouse, Lex?" He couldn't help but wonder yet again why Lex was dragging him in here to do this. "You know, you could name it."  
  
"Name it?" Lex actually stopped in mid-stride, and Clark stepped nimbly around him. "Why in the name of God would I want to personalize something I'm attempting to kill?"  
  
"Oh, just had an appropriate rat's name pop into my head." Clark's return volley was filled with more than a little animus, and he could see the puzzlement on his friend's face. He purposely turned to the grandfather clock Lex had mentioned. "Okay... I'm going to need some assistance here. You're going to have to help me move the clock so we can see under and behind it."  
  
"Right. You expect me to believe that you can't move that all by yourself?" challenged Lex with a raised eyebrow. "Rats come in all shapes, Clark."  
  
Clark knew he could move the antique clock without a bit of help, would have if he'd been home alone, or with his mom and dad. "Lex, come on. This thing is solid. There's no way I can move this by myself." He dropped his eyes again, unable to look at Lex as he lied. He x-rayed the clock, just to see all the components and estimate how heavy it actually would be. What he saw was a crumpled piece of clothing under there. Looking *through* the actual base of the clock, he saw with another rush of acid that it was a red lace something, and he barely stifled the urge to reach under there, upending the clock, and shred the lacy whatever until nothing was left but strings. "Come on, let's move this."  
  
"If the thing runs out on my feet, I'm going to kill you, Clark." Lex moved into position on the other side of the clock. "You lift, I'll lead."  
  
"Whatever." Clark positioned his hands on the clock as he bent his knees and lifted. Between the two of them, they got the clock moved several feet away from the wall. "Hickory Dickory Dock."  
  
"What *are* you talking about?" Lex asked as Clark knelt down, blocking his view of the baseboards.  
  
Clark half-turned and threw the red panties at Lex. "I don't think these belong to you." He turned back to the floor, running his hands over the base. "Yeah... looks like you've got mice all right. There are droppings everywhere and some scratch-marks on the boards. You should call an exterminator. I'm sure they'll take care of it for you."  
  
Lex chucked the red underwear into the fireplace. "Wonderful. Just the news I needed to hear."  
  
"Hey, don't bitch at the messenger, Lex. You wanted to know if you have mice; you've got 'em."  
  
Lex looked irritatingly at the evidence of mouse inhabitants. "If my name was Walt, I'd turn a profit from this."  
  
Clark straightened and dusted his hands on his legs. "You could probably find a way as a Luthor," he commented flatly. "Do you want to move the clock back, or leave it?"  
  
"Move it back." Lex turned a thoughtful gaze on Clark. "You sounded like your father, just then."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
Lex compressed his lips in a thin line. "Never mind. The clock can stay where it's at." He started for his desk. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."  
  
Clark felt immediately guilty. He was taking out his bitter feelings about Victoria on Lex, who was obviously having a bad day. "Lex--"  
  
Lex raised his head, piercing Clark with his cool stare. Clark took a step forward, stopped, and shoved his hands in his back pockets. He took a stab at making things good between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really."  
  
One elegantly clad shoulder lifted in a shrug. "No reason to apologize for telling the truth."  


"Lex... it's not.... *you're* not. Okay? It's not the truth." His hands dug deeper in his pockets as he fidgeted. "I shouldn't have said it. You know? I just... I don't know what it was." He didn't know quite why he'd said those things, other than the gut reaction he'd had to the remnants of Victoria's presence, like the smell. "You're not like that."  
  
Faint sigh. "Yes, I am."  
  
"No, you're not. I know... I know that thing about the mice and stuff was a joke. Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney. I'm sorry." Clark changed his tactic. "What's up? Besides the mouse, I mean? Anything I can... help with?" His voice was tentative as he reached out to Lex, hoping not to be rebuffed.  
  
Lex studied Clark for a moment, then dropped his head and sighed again. "No, it's just work. Nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, Clark." The smallest of smiles turned up the corner of Lex's mouth as he raised his gaze. "But thanks."  
  
Clark rocked on his heels, indecisive as to his next move. "I guess I'll see you later, then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Okay. Clark pulled his hands from his pockets, sort-of waved, and headed out of the office. He paused on the threshold and turned back to Lex. "Want to get some coffee?"  
  
The smile on Lex's face grew. "Perhaps I could use a break."  
  
Thankfully, Lex was Clark's last delivery. It was decided that Lex would follow Clark home to drop off the Kent truck and they'd ride into town in one of Lex's cars. Lex chose the midnight blue Ferrari F355, and they flew down County Road 500 North at a breakneck speed.  
  
Pulling into the turnoff and then into the driveway of his house, Clark eased off the gas as he saw Lex whip the sportscar in behind him, eyes hidden behind sunglasses as he drummed gloved fingers on the wheel. A smile through the windshield acknowledged Clark's gaze on him, and then Lex gently tapped the horn. Clark jumped in his seat and slid out, pulling the keys out of the ignition as he went. He ran inside, left a quick note for his parents just in case, even though they were gone for the evening, and jogged back outside. Lex opened the door of the Ferrari for him. Clark slid into the seat and pulled the door shut. "Beautiful car, Lex."  
  
"I know," Lex said with a smug smile. He put the car in reverse, laid his arm on the back of Clark's seat, and backed quickly down the driveway.  
  
Clark tensed when Lex's fingers briefly caught his hair, tiny pinpricks of alertness dotting the back of his neck. He was suddenly very aware of Lex. Aware of the way muscle shifted beneath cloth as Lex lowered his arm and put the car into gear. Aware of the flutter of pale eyelashes each time Lex blinked. Aware of the rise and fall of Lex's chest with each breath he took. Aware of the rhythmic pulse that beat just beneath the skin on his neck. Aware of the smoothness of his scalp and the intriguing bump on the back of his skull. Aware of the scar bisecting his upper lip and wondering what it would feel like beneath Clark's own lips...  
  
Clark froze. Oh, god, what was going on? This was Lex, his best friend. His *male* best friend. He shouldn't be thinking about kissing Lex.  


But it was still an image that he couldn't get out of his mind. He couldn't shake the idea that Lex's mouth would fit perfectly against his own full lips, that the scar would draw his tongue and be perfect for tracing and possibly nipping.  
  
Clark fisted his hands and carefully scrubbed them against his jeans, trying to clear his head. He didn't notice Lex's concerned glance at his extended silence, and jumped when a gloved hand came to rest on his wrist. There was a near-sizzle in the air as Clark turned to face Lex, who looked worried. "Clark? Are you all right?"  
  
All right... Clark knew he was definitely not all right. But he didn't dare voice those thoughts to Lex. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about... something," he evaded at the last minute. "Nothing you should worry about." And that was true. Clark had no intention of telling Lex what he'd been thinking; no way he was going to ruin the best friendship he'd ever had. "I really am sorry about what I said, back at the house," he said, changing the subject. "Thanks for... you know, not being too mad. And for this, too."  


Lex smiled that little half-smile of his that told Clark everything was fine between them. "I'm not mad, Clark."  
  
He put his hand back on the gearshift, and Clark breathed a sigh of relief. Being a teenager meant he was aroused by a good breeze, but that did not mean he should allow himself to be aroused by Lex Luthor. Even if he was hot sex on toast.

 

Clark watched as the corn whizzed by the window. Lex drove like he acted, fast and with precise control. Like the Ferrari, even standing still Lex radiated power and tightly leashed energy. He dominated the room and the road; drawing attention to himself by his sheer, sleek beauty, making people want to touch, to caress, to feel his hard body under and over you...  
  
Her! Her beauty! Her body! Cars were female! Clark swallowed thickly and rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs. He was talking about the car.  
  
Nervous eyes darted to the driver. Lex had one leather-gloved hand on the wheel, the other on the shift. He looked completely relaxed and confident, driving at near reckless speeds. He wasn't showing off for Clark, either. It was a reflection of who Lex was, and Clark admired it. Lex commanded the road, himself, and those around him. He would be the perfect mate.  


Clark rubbed his hands on his jeans again. Mate? Where had that thought come from? But it was a good thought; Lex would make the perfect mate. There was a slick strength of character about Lex that caused people to seek him out; they were drawn like moths to his flame, and like the flame, Lex burned them when they got too close. He knew that from the whole Victoria experience; she had gotten too close to Lex, tried to overthrow his position of power and he had utterly decimated her. Nobody used Lex; Lex used them instead.  
  
Again, Clark shook his head, not quite sure where those thoughts had come from, but aware that something inside him nearly purred at them. His mind cleared just enough to see that they were pulling to the curb in town, and Clark willed the images in his head--images of Lex--to just *disappear.*  
  
Clark stepped out of the car after Lex parked in front of the Talon. The apple cider he'd drunk before making deliveries must've turned to hard cider, he decided, which would explain his more-than-friendly thoughts about Lex. Plus, they were about to see Lana, and she always made him randier than normal. Yeah, that was it.  
  
The Talon was rather full for an early Friday evening; business didn't usually pick up until after 9:00 PM. High school students were out en masse, a sea of red Crows jackets interspersed with the latest in teen outerwear. The smell of coffee overpowered the scent of anything else in the air. The noise level was high, the music higher, and the waitresses looked ready to scream.  
  
Clark and Lex were lucky that a two-person table opened up just as they arrived. Lex appeared as though he couldn't decide whether to be amused by the crowd or to run. He settled on the former, draping his black peacoat over the back of the chair before sitting, and indicated to the boisterous  
crowd with a tilt of his head. "Was there a sporting event I don't know about?"  
  
"Beats me," Clark replied, glancing around. "You know I'm not into sports."  
  
"Here, I thought I'd have to wait for my coffee to taste bitterness."  
  
Clark partially smiled, turning his attention back to Lex. "Sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize," Lex said, "and if you make me tell you that again, I won't offer you the chance to drive home."  
  
"Sor--," Clark began, before biting his tongue. He grinned when Lex laughed.

 

Through the grin, Clark almost choked, his eyes widening as he realized he was being given the chance to drive the Ferrari. He leaned back in the chair, sprawling just a little as he imagined himself settling into the leather interior. His hand flexed lightly as he envisioned his hand wrapping gently around the gear stick, shifting easily into gear.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Shush, Lex. I'm fantasizing about your Ferrari." Clark grinned, even though he couldn't *see* Lex's eye roll, he knew it was there.  
  
"Shouldn't you do your fantasizing in a less public venue?"  
  
Clark could hear the teasing derision in his friend's voice. "You do your fantasizing in the bedroom--"  
  
"--boardroom," corrected Lex.  
  
"Wherever. I'll do mine in your car." Clark's hand closed around the smooth gearshift, sliding over the slick length, grasping it firmly as he slid back up to the head--knob, dammit--and shifted on the down stroke. He curled his hand securely around the velvety gear-stick as the car moaned softly under his touch, accellerating smoothly.  
  
Clark hummed in his throat as his hand slipped onto the satiny smooth stick. Lex was sitting in the car's passenger seat beside him, mouth curved in a sexy smile as Clark's hand nestled around the hot skin of his--  
  
Clark's chair rocked forward so fast he could hear the legs creaking. How the heck had he gotten from caressing the Ferrari's stick to caressing Lex's--well--stick? *Why* had he gotten there?  
  
"Clark? You all right?" Lex's face was a mask of quietly expressed concern. "You're acting a bit... odd."  


"I'm good," Clark croaked, looking wildly for an avenue of escape. "I'm just-- Lana!"  
  
"Hi, Clark, Lex." Lana came up to their table, apron around her waist, saving Clark from further embarrassment.  
  
"Lana, hello," Lex said, his eyes communicating to Clark that they weren't through. "Busy evening."  
  
"It's Couples Night," Lana chirped cheerfully. It was obvious the theme was her idea. "Buy one mocha and get your date's free."  
  
Clark glanced around at the crowded Talon. "How do you know who are the couples and who are just friends?"  
  
"Pretty much anyone here with someone of the opposite sex gets a freebie," Lana answered.  
  
"That's rather biased of you, Lana," Lex said with a hint of condescension in his tone. "Not everyone dates the opposite gender."  
  
Clark's attention swung to Lex. Was Lex implying something, or was he just making a general statement? And why did Clark suddenly very much want to know the answer? Lex met his gaze steadily for a long moment before turning to Lana again as she apologized.  
  
"I never thought about that." Lana looked around at the various people seated in the coffeehouse, a tiny frown worrying her brow. "I guess I'd better give any two people here together the Couples Night deal." She looked at Clark and Lex, and a teasing smile graced her lips, as she poised her pen above her pad. "So, as a lovely couple, may I get you a mocha each?"  


Clark's mouth was suddenly dry as he tried to answer. "Um... yeah. Sure. Mocha's great. And um... extra whipped cream on mine." He couldn't seem to shake his thoughts of Lex. "Lots of whipped cream."  
  
Lana scratched Clark's order onto the notepad with graceful handwriting and then gifted him with a smile. "Got it." She turned the smile on Lex. "And what for you, sir?"  
  
Lex smiled, too, but it was directed first at Clark, and then a smaller, more subdued one to Lana. "I'll have what he's having."  
  
"Complete with whipped cream?" Lana questioned.  
  
"Of course. It's not complete without whipped cream." Lex's smile didn't change, but Clark saw something skip through Lex's eyes when he said it that made him want to blush. Maybe it was just the direction his thoughts had been taking in the car, but only Lex could make a coffee order sound... dirty.  
  
"Right. Two mocha lattes with double--"  
  
"Triple," Lex interrupted before Clark could, and the young man blushed furiously, not quite knowing why.  
  
"Right, triple whipped cream." Lana made the notation on her pad and turned to leave. "Oh, and Lex... thanks. You're right, not everyone does date the opposite sex." Clark noticed her eyes flick over him before going back to Lex. "I appreciate that; I don't want to offend anyone."  


Oh, man. Was his sudden lust for Lex that obvious?, Clark thought, starting to panic again. It was getting ridiculous. He'd had nothing but best friend feelings for Lex until tonight, other than the occasional stray dream, where Lex's smile would reach his eyes and Clark would wake with sticky sheets.  
  
Okay, so maybe Clark had these thoughts before, just not admitting to them, but that was normal, right? Normal for humans, anyway. It didn't explain why he wanted to reach across the table *right* *this* *instant* and show everyone in the Talon that Lex belonged to him, using lips and a lot of tongue. Maybe even teeth.  
  
God, what was *wrong* with him? Did the sight of the animals mating on the farm this morning kick-start some alien breeding hormone inside him, and Lex was the mare to his stallion? And was he really that pompous to think that *he* was the stallion?  
  
Well, perhaps...  
  
No. No, no, no, no, no. First of all, Lex had too much down below and too little up top to be a mare. Second of all, Clark wasn't gay. He liked Lana. Pretty Lana, with her pretty legs and her pretty breasts and her pretty smile and her pretty eyes...

 

None of which were doing *anything* for him right now, other than reminding him of how *different* she was from Lex. How she'd be soft and mewling instead of hard and demanding like Lex. How--  
  
Okay. Stop. Deep breath. That's right. In and out. In and out. In and out. Just like--  
  
ENOUGH! Clark was *really* beginning to think that something was going on with the wiring in his brain. He shook his head and sneaked a look at Lex out of the corner of his eye. Lex was staring at him with an intent expression, one that said he was working *something* out in that always active mind of his.  
  
So maybe there was a huge neon sign over Clark, advertising his thoughts.  
  
Or maybe Lex was just trying to figure out why Clark was shaking his head like he was having a fit.  
  
"So, um, Lex... triple whipped cream?"  
  
Lex steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the table as he continued to look at Clark. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Well... yeah," Clark said. And maybe he could steal some of Lex's cream when the drinks came out. And crap. There it went again. "I just didn't think that was your thing."  
  
"What, whipped cream?" Clark swallowed hard at Lex's grin, promising and secretive at the same time. "I happen to be quite fond of whipped cream, in certain situations."  
  
Clark didn't have to ask what the situations were, his imagination was filling in the blanks *quite* nicely.

 

Awkward silence, all on Clark's part, and Lex seemed to be getting more amused by the second. Finally, Clark blurted, "It's not a date!"  
  
Ever felt fifty pairs of eyes on you at the same time? Clark had before, but that didn't make it any less humiliating. He shrank down in his seat.  
  
Lex, naturally, did not react with embarrassment to Clark's brilliant attention-grabbing declaration. He didn't even bother to look at the staring patrons, instead shrugging nonchalantly and murmuring, "Your loss."

 

Rewind. Lex wanted this to be a date? Okay, score one for SuperGeek. "Wait. Do you *want* it to be a date?" Smooth. Score two for SuperGeek. "I think I'm going to shut up now."  
  
His mouth shut up, anyway. His stupid brain kept working overtime.  
  
"Clark, it's okay." The expression that turned up the corners of Lex's mouth certainly suggested that it was, but Clark could tell that it didn't quite reach Lex's eyes. "It doesn't have to be a date."  
  
"But what if I want it to be?" Crap. What was that about shutting up again? Open mouth, insert foot. "I mean, not really, but kinda?" Open mouth, insert foot, and swallow.  


Lex paused. It was an interesting habit that Clark had noticed. Whenever something caught Lex off-guard, he went perfectly still, like someone had hit the pause button on his remote. It lasted barely a moment. "You mean, you want it to be just the two of us out tonight and not be joined by your other friends," Lex surmised.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Clark jumped at the excuse. It was true, but he had a feeling there was something more happening this night than simply two friends having coffee. "Just you, me, and triple whipped cream." Oh, God, did he just say that? By the suppressed smile making the corners of Lex's mouth twitch, Clark had.  
  
At the rate he was going, he should just paint his face red.  
  
Lex, graciously, did not tease or fully smirk at the buffoon sitting across from him, as a different waitress brought their mochas. Instead, he raised his mug in a silent toast and began to eat the whipped cream with a spoon.  
  
Clark had the irrational urge to pout. And to take away Lex's spoon.

 

And then he did. Without warning, he just reached across the table and took Lex's spoon out of his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, and it kind of *was.* Because after all, Lex *did* have a tongue, and *that* thought was hot and disturbing all at the same time.  
  
There was another pause, and Clark was seriously tempted to hunt for Lex's remote control.  
  
"Clark, may I have my spoon back please?" Calm and polite, like he was asking to have the salt shaker passed to him.  
  
"Um... no?" Clark made the refusal sound like a question as he slipped the spoon into his mouth and sucked. He closed his eyes before he did something stupid, like moan because there was just a trace of Lex on the spoon and it tasted *really* amazing mixed with the whipped cream, and suddenly those vague imaginings Clark had had about why Lex liked whipped cream got a *lot* sharper.  


When Clark ventured opening his eyes again, Lex was watching him with hawk's eyes. Eyes that weighed, measured, and were about to either proclaim Clark nuts or dissect him. Clark wasn't too thrilled about either prospect and his lips quivered as he tried to smile, to brush off his odd behavior.  
  
"Clark," Lex lowered his voice, leaning forward slightly for privacy. "Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"I like whipped cream?" Clark lied pathetically. It wasn't like he could tell Lex the truth: that his hands, chest, and groin had begun to ache to hold Lex down and drive into him like a stallion did a mare, and Clark had already had that conversation with himself about the mare/penis/hair thing.

 

Lex continued to study Clark until the young man was ready to jump out of his skin. "Clark, I have known a lot of people in my life and I have been fed some incredible lines of bullshit by some very fine actors, but never before have I been fed a bigger line of crap than you just tried to hand me as badly as you handed it."  
  
Clark's red blush deepened. "Um.... I do like whipped cream," he insisted weakly, the whole urge to maul Lex incessantly not making it any easier to think. "Really."  
  
Lex's gaze was still hawkishly sharp. "Yes, I can see that you do, Clark."  
  
"Um... we... this... I... um..." Clark could not think of a single thing to say that would explain why he'd taken Lex's spoon and then licked it himself. "How's your coffee?"

 

A tiny tic in Lex's cheek, and he relaxed back in his chair. Smiling in a not nice manner, he lifted his coffee and took a sip. The overabundance of whipped cream had a deleterious effect on drinking, however, and Lex got some of the white substance on his face.  
  
Clark shoved back his chair with a loud squeak on the floor. "I'm s-sorry," he stammered, and fled the Talon.  
  
He didn't get far. He sank to the curb near the back of Lex's car and buried his flaming face in his hands. He took shallow breaths, trying to gain some semblance of control. He needed to go home, to talk to his parents and try to figure out what the hell was happening to him. He needed to get away from Lex before something untoward happened, something that could destroy their friendship. He needed to stop seeing Lex with whipped cream (semen) dotting his face.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark snapped his head around, wild eyes landing on Lex. Lex stood partially behind him, worry creasing his brow. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Nostrils flaring, Clark grasped his knees as a spike of something sharper and stronger than arousal shot down his spine to his balls. His skin felt tight, the pressure in his chest increasing to almost painful proportions. That odd scent was back, strong and heady, clouding his senses. "Lex--" he rumbled in a voice much deeper than his normal one. A rumble of thunder followed it, the dark clouds he'd seen earlier rolling rapidly over Smallville from the west. A spring storm.  
  
Lex flicked a glance at the clouds and removed his keys from his pocket. "C'mon, Clark. I'm taking you home."

 

Clark almost fought Lex, but reacted to the steely command in his friend's voice. He rose from the curb and waited until he heard the chirp of the car alarm, and then settled himself in the passenger seat. His hand reached out and caressed the stick shift as his earlier thoughts poured back in a rush, and he jerked away as though he was scalded by it.  
  
He watched as Lex got into the car, watched Lex's muscles ripple under his skin as his eyes looked *through* Lex's peacoat and shirt. He slammed his eyes shut, leaning his head back to rest against the headrest. Peeking at Lex, no matter how much he wanted to, was *not* the right thing to do, but Clark's good intentions were fast being outstripped by need. His hand reached up and ran along the seam of the sunroof as he willed Lex to just *drive.*  
  
"Clark? Are you all right?"  
  
"Just drive." Clark barely recognized his own voice as it rolled out of his throat, a counterpoint to the storm brewing over them. Raindrops--large, fat globules--started splattering and breaking against the windshield, and Lex flipped on his headlights and wipers. The rhythmic thump and squeak of the wipers on the windshield was echoing loudly in Clark's thoughts, synchronizing with the hot spears of *something* rolling through his body

Clark didn't think he'd get home fast enough. The road seemed to stretch out forever, a black scar cutting through the fields of browns and greens. The sky was as black as the road, lit every few minutes by lightning streaking to the earth. The clap of thunder that followed reverberated deep in his bones.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Lex glanced over at him. "What?"  
  
"Stop. Stop the car." Lightning flashed, illuminating the interior of the automobile. "Now."  
  
It was an order, not a request, but Lex did pull off the road. Clark barely waited for the car to come to a halt before throwing open the door and scrambling from the vehicle. The rain was cold, stinging. His hair was plastered to his head within moments, his clothing being drenched.  
  
Clark's features were lit in stark relief as another lightning bolt streaked through the sky.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Lex. Yesss.  
  
Clark turned slowly. Lex had moved to the passenger side of the car and was watching him through the open door. The car's hazard lights blinked steadily.  
  
The thunder rolled.  
  
It was nothing to lift Lex from the car and carry him a short distance into the field. Toss him to ground with disregard for injury. Hold him prone, face pressed in the rain-soaked earth.  
  
He struggled. Clark smiled predatorialy.  
  
Lightning flashed.  
  
Lex choked out Clark's name as he was partially bared to the elements, his black slacks and boxers around his knees. Clark licked a long stripe across Lex's pale buttocks, collecting droplets of rain with his tongue. His wet jeans were bunched on his thighs, exposing his turgid shaft, the cold rain hissing as it hit hot, hard flesh, mixing with the mucus-like substance seeping from the small pores on his penis.

  
Thunder clapped.  
  
Clark sat on his boot heels and hoisted Lex onto his lap, back to chest.  
  
Crack of lightning directly above.  
  
Clark impaled Lex on his cock.  
  
The ground exploded around them as bolts of pure electricity shot from the heavens.  
  
The sky was a cacophony of sound and light as Clark fucked Lex hard. Alien strength lifted and lowered Lex like a piston, Clark's hips thrusting up to meet every downward slap of Lex's body against his own. Lex's fingernails dug into Clark's hands, smooth head lolling forward.  
  
Rain continued to beat down upon the mindless rutting with its icy nettles.

 

Clark's thoughts were devoid of coherency. He could hear everything around them: the slick collision of skin against skin, the crackles of energy dancing along his body from the lightning as it continued to crash around them, the organic suction sound of the secretions mixing with rain and sweat. Lex was grunting softly, riding the bucking strokes as Clark pounded into him, syllabic approximations of Clark's name that the alien was too far-gone to acknowledge.

 

Their scents were mingling in Clark's nostrils: burning ozone from the electrical strikes, slick sweat and musky sex on a clean icy wind, and that odd scent of something that Clark had never smelled before.

 

Sensations were fighting for acknowledgement in his brain: the shivering of Lex's skin contrasting with the tight hot heat that surrounded his cock, the clench of Lex's ass, the nails digging into his hands and temporarily denting his skin. Icy rain was pelting down on them both, but that was the least of the sensations that Clark acknowledged as he fought to push himself harder and deeper into Lex's body.

 

His climax hit without warning, brilliant white heat like a flash of lighting inside his body. He slammed up against Lex's ass once, twice, and tensed completely, muscles trembling, as he crashed into ecstasy.  
  
Lex's hand was working fast between his thighs when Clark returned to the here and now. His fingers tensed on Lex's hips and he could hear the creak of bone beneath the raging weather. He jerked his hands away, earning a stifled cry of distress.

 

Clark saw Lex start to topple, unable to hold his balance alone, and Clark's hands returned to steady him, holding him far more gently than he had before. He nuzzled into the back of Lex's neck, watching over Lex's shoulder as his lover jerked himself off, meeting Lex's thrusts back with a forward rock of his hips as Lex came, seed spilling over his fingers. Clark's cock still pulsed occasionally in Lex's ass, and he felt the other man tensing and trying to move.

 

Clark jerked him back down, hissing and holding Lex against him. His hands roved over Lex's body, half in possession and half checking for injury. His touch found knotted muscles and tense cramps, but nothing outwardly injured. His x-ray vision clicked on instinctively and he swept Lex's body with his eyes, checking internally. The creaking of Lex's pelvis had worried him, and he scrutinized the area before satisfying himself that Lex was physically unharmed. They were both soaked to the skin, however, and Lex was still shivering.

 

"Clark." Lex's voice was raw and throaty, as though he'd been screaming. Which maybe he had been and Clark hadn't heard over everything else. Lex tried to twist around and see Clark's face. Clark's response was a baring of teeth as he hissed again, hands clutching Lex close.  

 

Lex blinked slowly, raindrops clinging to his lashes in profile. There was a slight hint of question in his eyes as he finally turned to stare at Clark. "Clark," he repeated.  
  
Clark didn't respond, however. His spine stiffened as he heard something--another car driving down the road. His mind was still a jumbled mess, but he did know that Lex had left the hazard lights blinking, which meant the second car would most likely stop.  
  
Lex grunted as he was set on his feet after Clark stood. Quick, sure movements, and both of their clothing were back in place. Possessive, bruising kiss to Lex's mouth, and Clark put his arm around Lex's waist to lead him from the field.  
  
Clark had just settled Lex in the passenger seat when the approaching car slowed. Clark closed the car door, rounded the vehicle, and jogged up to the passerby. "Hey, Mrs. Fordman."  
  
"Hi, Clark, is everything all right?" Mrs. Fordman, Whitney's mom, asked. She eyed the expensive car with trepidation.  
  
"Everything's fine, Mrs. Fordman. Just a flat, which I finished changing," Clark lied.  
  
"All right. If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Clark stepped back.  
  
"Okay. Have a good night." Mrs. Fordman closed her window, put her car in gear and continued on her way.

 

As soon as Mrs. Fordman pulled away, Clark yanked open the driver's side door and got in the car. He rested his hand on the stick as he drew in deep breaths. "I'm driving."

 

"Clark... are you sure you're okay to drive?"

 

Clark noticed that Lex was shifting slightly in the seat. "Fine," Clark said shortly. He suddenly hauled Lex over the console between them and ground another bruising kiss onto Lex's mouth. The rain pattered heavily on the car as the dark skies rolled over them. "We're going home."

 

Lex was still--on pause--staring at Clark with swollen lips and inscrutable eyes. Then, he nodded slightly. "All right."  
  
Clark let go of Lex abruptly, turned the key in the ignition, shifted into gear, and peeled away from the roadside. The Ferrari fishtailed on the slick pavement, but Clark kept control. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex fasten his seatbelt. Clark laughed.  
  
The castle loomed ominously, the storm creating the perfect setting for it. The few lights burning in the windows were not welcoming at all. Clark parked the car in front of the stone steps leading up to the main doors. No valet came out to greet them, but if someone had, Clark would have ignored them. He had no intention of leaving the car just yet.

 

Turning to Lex, Clark almost ripped the seat belt off him before remembering to press the release button. Once Lex was unbuckled, Clark hauled him over the console again. Lex's temple clipped the rearview mirror, elbow knocking against the steering wheel, his feet tangling with the gearshift, before he managed to spread his thighs over Clark's waist, right knee jammed between the seat and the door. Clark drew in a deep breath, scenting Lex carefully, a new smell to memorize, and then kissed Lex once again, hard and deep, as his hands tightened their grip on Lex's waist.  
  
Lex put his hands on Clark's chest, pushing back slightly and freeing his mouth. "Clark. What is going on with you?" He lifted one hand to touch his friend's face softly, not sure what he expected.  
  
Clark's brow furrowed, reality warring with the strange, intense need. "I- I don't- I want- chose you." He grabbed Lex's hand, pressing a wet kiss on the palm before releasing it. "Chosen. I choose you."  
  
"You choose me," Lex said, voice calm, as if speaking to a skittish colt. "Why? And for what?"  
  
Inside Clark's mind was a garbled mess. "I don't know," he whispered roughly. He was obviously running on instinct, his body telling him that Lex was who he wanted, who he needed to... mark?, before someone else claimed Lex.  
  
Banging his elbow on the driver's side door, Clark suddenly tore Lex's trousers apart at the center seams, leaving them to fall loose around his thighs. Lex jerked at the abrupt movement, thumping his head on the ceiling of the car. With a burst of speed, Clark unbuttoned his jeans, lifted his hips, and pushed them down far enough to free his slick, throbbing erection. He manhandled Lex without hesitation, pulling him up higher, his knees on either side of Clark's ribs, pushing on his torso until his back hit the steering wheel, the car horn beeping upon impact as Clark's cock speared into Lex.  
  
Lex bit off a cry, right hand slapping against the driver's side window and the other latching onto the gearshift. Clark thrust upwards as he pulled Lex onto him, grinding his pelvis against Lex's ass. Lex spasmed around him, body protesting the blunt intrusion so soon, the secretions on Clark's penis the only source of protection from the rough treatment.

 

As Clark pushed himself into Lex, his hands cradled the other man's lower body, pulling it against his own. The horn blared with Clark's every thrust into Lex as he drove his lover back against the wheel. Lex's palm squeaked against the window as he tried to balance out the hard fucking he was taking.

 

Noises coming from Lex, harsh and gasping, and Clark thrust harder, feeling the tight clutch as he pushed in deeper and deeper. A rumble of pleasure built up in Clark's throat as he scented Lex, now smelling his own scent mixed with Lex's. He knew, deep down inside, that this was the scent that Lex should always carry--his.

 

The thought that Lex was marked, chosen, pushed Clark over the edge for the second time that night. He clenched his teeth hard, his jaw popping, and slammed up against Lex a final time. Pleasure blinded him as he came, static vision.  
  
Lex was panting when Clark's sight cleared, dancing on the knife's edge of his own climax. His cock lay heavily against Clark's abdomen, throbbing with need. "Touch me," he ordered in a raw whisper. "Jack me off."  
  
The dominant tone, even with the whisper, rubbed Clark in the wrong way... and a right way. "No. Beg."  
  
Shock was chased quickly by anger over Lex's face. "I will not beg."  
  
"Beg."  
  
"No."  
  
"*Beg.*"  
  
"*No.*"  
  
"Worthy," Clark declared in a low rumble, leaning awkwardly forward to kiss Lex brutally. When he tasted blood in his mouth, he none-to-gently lifted Lex off, a sloppy wet sound underscoring Lex's sharp inhale.  
  
Clark forced Lex into contortions, partially standing him on the seat, feet jammed on either side of Clark's hips. Lex's back was pressed against the ceiling and he was half hanging into the back, over Clark's head, as Clark engulfed Lex whole.  
  
The hot length weighed against Clark's lower lip and tongue, sliding easily into his throat even without the secretions, like he'd done this a thousand times before. His throat muscles clenched around Lex's cock, tongue rubbing against the vein running along the shaft, as he sucked like he would on a straw. Lex had stopped making sounds all together, except for his fingernails scraping on the leather of the seat. It was possible he wasn't breathing, but Clark could hear Lex's heart pounding in sync with the pulsing of his cock.  
  
Without warning, Lex orgasmed, and Clark swallowed repeatedly until Lex started trying to pull free.

 

Clark thought about not letting Lex go until he heard Lex's voice ringing in his ears. "Let me go, Clark. *Now.*" Even hoarse and throat-sore, Lex's voice still demanded obedience, and Clark was content to let Lex have his way. For now. His eyes watched as Lex slowly pulled himself together, over the seat, then over the console to carefully settle into the passenger seat with only a slight flinch. "Now, would you like to tell me exactly what's going on?"  
  
Instead of answering, Clark breathed deeply, ingesting the mixed scents of their sex. "You were chosen... found worthy... claimed." It was the only explanation Clark was capable of, and he knew it would make little sense to his lover. "Marked."  
  
Lex fingers gingerly probed the red suction marks on his throat and chest from Clark's mouth, and licked his split lip. "I'm going to need a little more explanation than that, Clark. In fact, I'm going to need a lot more explanation as to why you dragged me out into the middle of a field, fucked me there, and then brought me back here to do it all over again."  
  
A dangerous thrill ran through Clark as Lex tried to assert control over this situation. "Worthy," he said hoarsely again.

 

"You said that already," Lex said sharply. "I want an explanation *now*, Clark."  
  
"No."  
  
Lex's eyes narrowed into slits. "Get out."  
  
Clark stretched languidly, bowing his back in the restricted confines of the driver's seat, a silky smile gracing his lips. "Make me."  
  
Lex said nothing. Mouth in a tight line, he opened the passenger door, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. Clark let Lex go, and watched as he held his ripped trousers up and stormed through the rain to the castle.  
  
Clark was in front of him before he reached the door. Lex reared back, startled by Clark's sudden appearance. Clark grabbed Lex's shoulders, staring intensely at him. The wind picked up. The rain pelted them, turning to hail that stung as it hit. The scent of the air changed. Cleared.  
  
Clark's senses slammed back into him. His head jerked up, and he looked around wildly, his hearing picking up a strong train-like sound. A healthy dose of Kansas-raised fear slid along his spine, snapping his rational thought back into place. Wide-eyed, he dropped his gaze to Lex and his breath whooshed from him. "Tornado."

 

Without another word, Clark wrenched the front door open and shoved Lex inside. "Stay. Don't come out. Tornado coming." He grabbed Lex's shirtfront and hauled him close, kissing him softly, instinctively. "Stay safe." His mind was jumbled with images of what he'd done to Lex, images of Lex's forceful acceptance, his demands and Clark's reactions. "I--Lex--." Cold rain and hard hail was streaming down on both of them, and Lex's dress shirt was nearly translucent against his skin. Clark shoved his friend into the house. "I'm sorry, Lex." He slammed the door in Lex's face and ran. He was at the end of the driveway when he heard the call of his name.  
  
He spun around to see Lex silhouetted in the open doorway, hand braced on the doorframe. He heard his name again, but Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, leaving his apology to be carried on the wind as he ran towards home.  
  
And then, not even home. The storm cellar, and his ship. Clark sat on the floor behind his spaceship, head resting on the cool metal. His face was hot, the metal soothing, and his thoughts twisting back on themselves.  
  
What had he done? What... what did he do to Lex? Clark clenched his fists and slammed them against his legs as he remembered. Couldn't help but remember. The taste of Lex's blood in their kiss. The feel of Lex's body as he'd thrust in, over and over again. The smell of his semen marking Lex. Instincts he didn't know, didn't understand, didn't *want.* One word flitted in his mind, over and over again. Rape. He had all but raped Lex, but somehow... he knew he hadn't.  
  
He knew that Lex had gotten off, had wanted it--maybe not that way, but definitely had wanted Clark, he hadn't protested--and God, how he'd felt when Lex had come down his throat and he could still feel the heat coiling in his belly, could still taste Lex in his mouth. Could still feel Lex in his arms, and it made him feel... so lonely now not to have that. Closing his eyes, Clark let his head drop onto his raised knees, burrowing back against his spaceship in confusion and despair.  


He must have slept, because his eyes were gritty when he opened them again and his dad was crouched by his side. "Clark. The tornado's passed, son," Jonathan said.  
  
"Okay," Clark said quietly. He didn't move to stand.  
  
Jonathan frowned. "Is everything all right?"  
  
No, everything wasn't all right, Clark thought. He forced himself on his best friend twice without explanation as to why. He had been out of control. Alien.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"I'm- I think I'm going to stay here awhile, if that's okay?" Clark said.  
  
Jonathan misunderstood. "The tornado was a couple miles south of here, Clark. There's no reason to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid. I just..." Clark looked away, and lightly tapped his head on the ship. "I need to be down here."  
  
"Clark, did something happen?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

 

"Yes... no... I don't know." Clark rubbed the back of his head against the ship. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Did... someone get hurt?" That was Jonathan's worst fear, Clark knew.  
  
"Maybe. I don't think so." He knew he hadn't physically hurt Lex, except maybe his... well, except for *that.* But he also knew there were other ways he could have hurt Lex, and those he truly didn't know about. "Nobody got hurt."  
  
"Clark... son... what happened?"  
  
"What do you want to hear, Dad? That I maybe hurt somebody, maybe screwed them against their will, then threw them in a car and drove them back to their house and dropped them off? Just... nothing happened, Dad, all right? I just... want to be alone right now."

 

Jonathan looked like he wanted to say more, but changed his mind. "All right," he said. "Your mom and I just got back, so there's a few things to do before we go to bed. If you need anything..."  
  
Clark nodded and dropped his chin. He heard his dad sigh before leaving.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and let his mind play over the events of the evening. He wondered if things would ever be okay again.  


He couldn't help but be curious as to how Lex would feel about him after this. What Lex would think of him. He didn't understand any of it--well, much of it. The only thing that he knew was that he needed and wanted Lex --also in ways he didn't understand--and that he was now probably out of Clark's reach forever.

 

Sighing, Clark let his head drop back to his knees. Sometimes... sometimes he hated everything about himself. His gifts, his alienness, everything. Sometimes he just wanted to be like everyone else, and this was one of the times, because he was pretty sure that a normal person wouldn't have done what he did to Lex.

 

Clark wished there was someone he could talk to about this. Someone who had the answers. His parents - the Kents - were great and all, but they were at as much of a loss as Clark was about what he was and where he came from. If E. T. could ever phone home, now...  
  
Clark laughed a bit hysterically before his throat clogged with tears. He thumped his head back against the ship that dumped him on earth without a clue. Why couldn't he be just the tiniest bit normal? And when was he going to stop developing into a total freak? When he grew antennae?

 

Clark felt the hysterics threatening to overwhelm him as he tried to picture himself with antennae, like The Tick. Would that make Lex, Arthur? Or would that be Pete?

  
As soon as the hysterical laughter trickled off, Clark found himself drained emotionally and too physically exhausted to move. He curled around the base curve of his spaceship and slept.  


~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Clark woke not at all refreshed. His dreams had been twisted and jumbled, images of Lex haunting him all night. His body should have ached from the awkward position he'd slept in, but he didn't hurt at all as he stretched and brushed hopelessly at the dirt and dust on his clothes.  
  
Climbing the steps of the storm cellar, Clark threw open the doors and emerged into full sunlight. He pushed his sleeve back and realized that it was nearly eight o'clock, and that his parents had let him sleep late. He wondered why, until he got into the kitchen. Jonathan and Martha were both sitting at the table, apparently waiting on him. "Lex called last night, son. And this morning. He wants to see you. Immediately."  
  
Well, there went any semblance of a good morning Clark might have had. "Oh. Did he say why?"  
  
"No," Jonathan said. "He said you'd know."  
  
Well, that much was true. Clark *did* know why. "Right. I'll be home later." He blew out the door before Jonathan or Martha could question him further.

 

The castle didn't look any cheerier in the sunlight. Clark figured he didn't look any better. He was dressed in the same clothing as yesterday, which he'd slept in, and the nightmares ensured he would appear as wan as he felt. If he had the choice, he'd be at home under a boiling shower spray, attempting to wash the guilt down the drain. He didn't have a choice, though. He owed Lex an apology, at the very least, and his dad had taught him to take responsibility for his actions.  
  
Clark laughed bitterly. Taking responsibility wouldn't make things necessarily better. How could it? He couldn't even say that he would've stopped if Lex had protested.  
  
The front door opened. Clark tensed, poised for flight, though he knew he shouldn't run. He didn't know if he could move, anyway. Dread had him rooted to the spot, and he started to pray fervently. Maybe no one would come outside. Or maybe, if he didn't move, the door would close again. Or--  
  
Lex came outside.  
  
Clark's inner thoughts skittered to a stop and he blinked. Many times. He had to; because where the sun hit Lex's skin it caused a bright, rainbow shine.  
  
Lex came down the front steps, the sunlight sliding over his skin with his movements. Clark stared as Lex's skin seemed to change colors, from white to purple to blue to green to yellow to red. Lex looked like a walking piece of art, a shining, shimmering, shifting iridescent being.  
  
"Clark," Lex said calmly upon reaching the dumbstruck teen. "We need to talk."

 

"Lex..." Clark breathed softly, wonderment overtaking him. "You're... you're... beautiful." There were no other words that Clark could think of to describe Lex like this. The shimmering rainbow of colors all dancing over his friend was breathtaking, and he reached out to touch, his hand almost becoming lost in the twisting cascade of colors. There was a pleasant tingle to his skin as he brushed his fingers over Lex's hand, thumb rubbing Lex's palm. "Lex... what in the world?"  
  
Lex shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

 

Clark was entranced, unable to look away. "Your skin, it's- it's..." He lifted his other hand, to touch Lex's face. Lex started to flinch, but held his head high, as Clark's cupped his cheek. Clark traced the shimmer with his gaze, seeing that it disappeared beneath the collar of Lex's shirt. "Is  
it- is it all over?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," Clark breathed, his heart flipping. He stepped even closer to Lex, curving his hand around the back of Lex's head. "Oh, Lex, you're just so..." He finished his sentence by pressing his lips to Lex's in a near-chaste kiss.  
  
Lex pushed him away after a moment, gently but firmly. "Clark, no."  
  
It was like a slap to the face. Clark jerked back, horrified. He'd just kissed Lex without permission. Again. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 

Lex didn't absolve him, and Clark noticed that right away. "Come on inside," was all that he said.  
  
Meekly, Clark followed him into the castle and down the familiar hallway to Lex's office. Clark held his breath as the light from the stained glass windows hit Lex's skin and the colors danced again. The urge rose inside him to rip the clothes from Lex, to explore every inch of shimmering skin, to see the colors denied to him. Clark clamped down hard on the urge, finally dragging his gaze from Lex's hued skin to his eyes. They were carefully blank, devoid of anything resembling the warm friendship that usually resided there.

 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that came out of Clark's mouth, and he was tempted to either clap his hand over it and keep himself from saying that one more time, or just *leave.* And never face Lex again. And even as he had that thought, he knew he couldn't do that. He *knew* that he wouldn't be able to survive without Lex. "I don't--I don't know what happened, Lex. I'm sorry it was--like that. Sorry *I* was like that." Christ, would he ever be able to say anything *but* sorry to Lex, ever again?  


"You're saying, you don't know why you fucked me out of the blue?" Lex's tone was skeptical.  
  
Clark winced. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You've said that already, Clark, and it doesn't do jack," Lex said. He slid his hands in his pockets, deceptively casual. "So, tell me, did you get sprayed by some meteor-infected flower? Did Kyle Tippett make a visit to Smallville? Were you drunk? High?"  
  
"No," Clark answered in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Then what?" Lex demanded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's not an answer--"  
  
"It's the truth!" Clark exclaimed, feeling the cursed tears clogging his throat. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't know, I'm sorry that I attacked you, I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship, I'm sorry about everything, but I don't know!"  


"I don't believe that for a minute, Clark." Lex's hands thrust deeper in his pockets, and Clark knew that was a sign of impending anger. Maybe that would help, Clark thought. Maybe if Lex got pissed off enough to take a swing, to beat the crap out of him --or at least try to-- maybe that would somehow *fix* things. "I don't believe for a second that you don't know why you did it. Because let me tell you something, Clark: you sure as hell knew what you were doing when you fucked my ass and sucked my cock down your throat like an old pro."  
  
Clark shrank further inside himself with each accusation. He'd known exactly what he'd done, but he couldn't catalogue why. Couldn't verbalize it, couldn't give Lex the answers because he didn't know them. "I don't *know,*" he finally said. "If I knew, Lex... God, if I knew why I'd done it, do you think I'd *look* like this? I feel like crap and I know I look worse but... I just don't know why it happened. All I know is... it had to be you." He couldn't meet Lex's eyes any longer. "It just had to be you. Nobody else, Lex. You."  


Clark heard Lex exhale noisily, with frustration. "Okay, let's pretend for a second that I believe you and we'll try to figure this out logically," Lex said. "When did you decide that it 'had to be me?'"  
  
Clark hugged his elbows, not raising his eyes. "I didn't decide, it just-it had to be you."  
  
"Clark," Lex said in annoyance, "cooperate with me here. Pick the time when you started feeling the urge to jump me."  
  
"Yesterday." Clark knew that for certain. He hadn't been attracted to Lex physically before yesterday. Mentally and emotionally, he'd liked Lex a long time ago--that was why they were best friends.  
  
"When yesterday?" Lex pressed. "Before you delivered the produce? While we were looking for the mice? While we were at the Talon?"  
  
Clark closed his eyes, thinking back. "When I was here. Maybe even a little before." A memory of the smell of something different in the air as he walked from the truck to the castle, the feeling of the scent on his skin.  
  
"All right. Tell me what you did before you got here."  
  
"I was making deliveries, like usual," Clark said.  
  
"Did you go somewhere you hadn't been previously? Take a different route? Come into contact with the meteor rocks?"  
  
Clark's eyes shot open, his head jerking up, to look at Lex. "Me-Meteor rocks?" he stammered. "What makes you think they have anything to do with this?"  
  
"I'm not blind, Clark," Lex said. "Whenever something strange happens in Smallville, the meteors are somehow involved."

  
Clark's brain worked frantically. Lex was unknowingly giving him an out. He could pretend he had been in contact with the meteors, when in fact he hadn't, and allow his behavior to be excused by Smallville Oddness. He could place blame on the meteors for why Lex's skin had an iridescent shimmer, even though, somehow, Clark knew he'd caused it, too. He could hide the fact that he thought what happened was because he was an alien. He could lie to Lex--again.

 

Or not, because he was really tired of lying to Lex.  
  
"No. It wasn't the meteor rocks. Not directly, anyway." Clark moved around the room, pacing restlessly as he held down the urge to rip off Lex's shirt at the least, just to see the shimmering, beautiful skin. "It's my fault; it's because of who I am. I just don't understand all the whys yet."  
  
Lex's face was a study of confusion and apprehension. "You're not making any sense here, Clark."  
  
"Tell me about it." A wry smile flitted over Clark's face before he turned back to Lex. He was shocked when he opened his mouth to speak, and instead of words came a loud bang, followed by rodent scratching and fairly loud squeaking. "I think Mickey's back."  


Irritation flashed over Lex's features. "Those damned mice kept me awake, too." He strode over to the fireplace, the colored light from the windows dancing over his hued skin, turning him into a living stained glass person. Clark could only stare, marveling at the beauty, wishing Lex completely unclothed so Clark could watch the colors shift and play.  
  
Poker in hand, Lex went over to the wall to where the scratching was coming from. It stopped when Lex approached, but that didn't keep him from running his hand along the paneling. "I think there is a passage behind here."  
  
"You have secret passages?" Clark pushed aside his desire again at the revelation. "Cool."  
  
"Ah-ha." Two boards of paneling swung open, into the passage, and Lex nodded in satisfaction. Clark came up behind Lex as he frowned into the darkness beyond the wall. "I'll have to get a flashlight."  
  
Clark shifted to x-ray vision. The passage was a long, narrow hallway that ran for quite a distance. Clark could see outlines of piping, framing, and the castle's ventilation system. He could also see the glowing green skeletal outline of an animal that appeared to be the size of a cat, three-quarters of the way down the passage and running towards them. The closer the animal got, the larger in size it became, including the two front teeth, claws, and the whippet-thin long tail. Its eyes glowed green. "Hey, um, Lex. You've seen the movie, right? _Princess Bride_ , I mean? Wesley and Buttercup?"  
  
Clark knew Lex was looking at him like a cross between an idiot and… an idiot. "I have. Why?"  
  
Hard swallow. "Um... you remember those big, huge rats in the Fire Swamp?"  
  
"The Rodents Of Unusual Size, yes."  
  
"You've got one in your secret passageway."  
  
"There's a R.O.U.S. in my house?" Lex looked like he couldn't believe he just said that. Clark couldn't believe Lex just said that, either. Lex shook his head, hoisted the poker, and stared anticipatedly into the passage. "It's probably a cat. And how can you see it anyway?"  
  
"Ask me later!" Clark exclaimed, panicked. He grabbed Lex and shoved him out of the doorway, just as the thing launched itself from the dark passage.  
  
A wave of nausea washed over Clark as he was pounced by the animal. Once upon a time, it might have been a mouse, or a rat, but not anymore. The thing was the size of a dog, motley gray and brown in color, with glowing green eyes the size of half dollars. It was currently snarling at Clark from its perch on his chest, saliva dripping off its long teeth.  
  
Clark reigned in control over the now familiar meteor-mutant sickness that threatened to overwhelm him. He was about to shove the mutant mouse off when Lex appeared above him, swinging the poker down.  
  
The mutant mouse had accelerated reflexes, and its claws dug into Clark before it leapt out of the way. Lex's eyes were huge with adrenaline and fear as his swing connected with Clark's chest. The tip of the poker shattered, metal splintering. Clark's and Lex's gazes met for an instant, a million questions and accusations being asked and thrown in that brief moment, then Clark was on his feet, chasing after the mutant mouse.

 

Clark wouldn't let himself think about all the questions that Lex was going to ask when Clark got back to facing him again. The mouse was trying to outrun Clark, but its four feet were not nearly enough to surpass Clark's superspeed, and he was easily keeping up with the oversized rodent.  
  
Then, it turned and snarled at him, apparently deciding to attack before it ran any further, and in a second Clark realized why. Somehow the mouse had gotten itself trapped in the corner of one of the rooms in the castle, and since it had nowhere else to go, it was going to fight. Well, crap. That meant he was going to have to find some way to kill the damned thing, and that wasn't going to be easy if he got sick every time he went near it, but there was no *way* this thing was getting anywhere *close* to Lex again and well, that was just that.  
  
"You know, Mickey, it really doesn't have to be this way. You could just lay down like a good little mouse and we'll find you a nice home somewhere."  
  
A hiss was his response.  
  
"This isn't your house, Mickey. It's Lex's. I can't let you hurt him, now come on." Squaring his shoulders, he walked towards the mouse, flinching slightly at the hiss but reminding himself that the thing couldn't really hurt him.  


Apparently, the mutant rodent didn't get the memo about not being able to hurt him, because it chomped down on the nearest hand, and while it didn't break his skin or the animal's teeth, it certainly hurt like crazy. Clark bit back his exclamation of pain and was about to shake the mouse off when he had a better idea. He moved quickly, grabbing the body of the mouse and tucking it close to his torso like a football. A really big, furry football.  
  
The nausea made it difficult, but Clark managed to hold on to the mouse and stumble-run for the door to outside.

 

Mouse, he used the term loosely. He was also going to have to seriously revise his thoughts on his invulnerability and then--"Lex!" So not the best time to show up! But--a rifle? "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to shoot that thing, Clark. I'm assuming it's not bulletproof."  
  
Okay, this is so not the time to have a conversation here. "Um... ookay. Just... kind of run with me because this thing is not giving up."  
  
"I can't hit a moving target, Clark, and not without hitting you."  
  
Well, that wouldn't be a problem. Except with this thing latched to him and squirming like a…well, mouse, there was no telling if the bullets would hurt him. He burst through the front door and down the front steps. "Do it, Lex. I'll be okay."  


"Are you out of your mind?" Lex jogged after him, skin practically glowing in the morning sunlight. "Put the thing down, Clark. I'll shoot it before it gets away."  
  
Clark was not going to put it down just to let it escape and set up housekeeping elsewhere, or to turn and attack Lex. "Just shoot already!" he exclaimed, coming to a halt in the driveway in front of the parked Ferrari. Lex stopped a few feet from him.  
  
"Clark--"  
  
"Lex--" Clark looked steadily at his friend. "Trust me."  
  
Lex nodded slowly. "Amazingly enough, with everything going on, I do." He raised the rifle, aimed, and fired.

 

Clark heard the thing squeal before he felt the kick of the rifle tearing through it. A second shot quieted the squeal, and as it tore through the large rodent's head, the shell impacted against his shoulder. He flinched and dropped the dead animal to the ground, and his hand went to his shoulder, rubbing the area of impact.  
  
Lex dropped the hunting rifle as he jogged down the steps to where Clark was standing a few steps away from the dead animal. As Lex came up to him, Clark was entranced by the shimmering pool of colors that danced on Lex's skin, and he raised his hand to lightly touch Lex's smooth scalp, trying to *feel* the colors. "Clark, are you all right?" Lex's hands went directly to Clark's shoulder, pushing the charred shirt aside to show pristine skin underneath.  
  
Clark's hand was still gently petting Lex's head. "I'm fine," he said softly. "I told you I would be." The urge to kiss Lex was back, but it wasn't a feral drive as it had been the other day; instead, it was a calm, lazy urge to kiss his friend and claim his reward. He stopped himself before he could move, clamping a lid on those thoughts. "I think--I think I should go now. Before I do something... well, something that I might regret."  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Clark." Lex's voice was quiet steel. "We're going to get rid of this... thing. And then you, my friend, have a *lot* of explaining to do."  


"But... I want to kiss you again," Clark confessed, guilt coloring his tone. "And I don't want to ruin our friendship any more than it is."  
  
"The only thing that would ruin our friendship now would be if you left," Lex said. "Even then, I wouldn't leave you alone until you had answered every question that I have."

 

Clark bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he'd been given permission to kiss Lex again or not, and decided that he hadn't. So he pushed that desire down, and closed his eyes against the shimmering beauty of Lex's skin. "What do you want to know, Lex?"  
  
"Well, we can start with what to do with that," Lex said, kicking the mouse corpse with his foot.  
  
"We could burn it, or bury it maybe, it's up to you." Clark opened his eyes. "It's your mouse, you get to decide what to do with it."  


"I don't know what your definition of a mouse is, but this is not it." Lex gave it a disgusted look. "Burn it."  
  
"Gas cans still in the garage?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah. Should be full." Lex kicked the rifle to the side. "There should be a blowtorch in there, too."  
  
"Okay." Clark sped to the garage, not bothering to conceal his abilities now that Lex knew of them. He was back in an instant with a gas can, a white rag, and a book of matches. "Lex, stand back. Get behind me." As Lex moved, Clark doused the mutant mouse corpse in gasoline and struck a match to the rag. As soon as the rag started to burn, Clark threw it with one hand, turning in an eye-blink to wrap his arms around Lex and pull the vulnerable human against him. The initial blaze died down, and Clark slowly released Lex as he ran a finger down the side of Lex's hued face. "I want to kiss you, Lex. Please." Guilt warred with need as he stepped back a pace from his friend, keeping his body between Lex and the burning corpse.  


Lex looked at him steadily. "Do *you* want to kiss me, or is it because of whatever caused you to act last night?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Clark answered. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from reaching for Lex. "You're just so... so beautiful, and I chose you, and I want to kiss you..."  
  
"You chose me," Lex said. "You said something to that effect yesterday. What do you mean?"  
  
Clark closed his eyes and tried to formulate an answer. He had been running on instinct, not thought, last night. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with my- with my h-heritage," he stammered.  
  
"Is this the part where you tell me you're a mutant?" Lex said blandly.  
  
Clark shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, fingernails digging into his palms. His voice was a raw, barely audible whisper. "Alien."  
  
Brief pause. "Right. Alien. Does that make me Ripley or Bishop?" Lex sounded extremely irritated. "I want the truth, Clark."

 

"I never--I hate that movie. For... obvious reasons." Clark's nails were still digging into his palms and he wished for something, anything, to distract from this. "The truth? The truth is I am an alien. I don't know where from. I just... have my ship. And it... doesn't work. I think it got damaged when it landed." Clark raised his fists to his face and scrubbed, hoping for some kind of clarity in his thoughts. It didn't come. "Anyway... it was the meteors, in a way. They came with me or I came with them, I don't know which way you want to look at it. That's how my parents--the Kents, I mean--found me. During the shower. They took me home and adopted me. Like a stray. An alien stray." He loosened his grip, looked at his palms, searching for the dents where his nails had dug in, but nothing. He was unbreakable. Except... for Lex. Lex could utterly shatter him. "That's how... I can do everything I did." He looked up at his friend, shoving his hands in his pockets and deliberately stepping back. "I don't know what else to tell you."  


"You have a ship." Lex was still skeptical. "A spaceship."  
  
"Hidden in the storm cellar at home," Clark affirmed.  
  
"Then why do you look human?"  
  
Shrug. "Don't know. Similar evolution?"  
  
"That's impossible, Clark," Lex said. "The chances of that happening are several billion to one."  
  
"I guess you're looking at the one then," Clark said.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
That stung. Clark was finally telling the truth and he wasn't believed. "It's the truth."  
  
"I still don't believe you."  
  
"Then tell me how I can prove it," Clark said, beginning to get angry. "Should I demonstrate my freakish powers? Should I rape you again? Do you want to see the ship? Do you want to cut me open and poke around?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of asking your parents," Lex replied, "though they'll probably lie to me, too."  


"Okay, let's go and ask them." Clark put his hand on Lex's shoulder and started pulling him towards the garage, away from the carcass. "Come on. You can drive or I can take us and have us there in less time than you can drive."  
  
"Take your hand off me, Clark." Lex's voice was cold and firm, and not to be disobeyed.  
  
Clark jerked away from Lex. Crap. Temper. Okay. "So come on, Lex. Let's go talk to my parents." The firmness in Lex's voice was raising his own hackles and now was so not the right time for a repeat of last night. "Let's go, Lex."  
  
He stared at Lex as Lex studied him. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Deadly. Let's go already. I know, let's race. You take the Lamborghini--or whatever your fastest car is--and I'll race the car and win. Then we can go in and talk to my mom and dad about the spaceship in the storm cellar and oh man, no, I know, I can go rip the roof off another one of your Porsches. Doesn't *that* sound like a good time?" Clark was gesturing emphatically, incensed. "What's wrong, can't put your money where your mouth is?"

 

"Why the hell are *you* mad? I'm the one who can't get the simple truth--"  
  
Clark had Lex pinned against the rough castle wall in an instant, wrists held high above his head, their faces mere centimeters apart. "Don't. Push. Me."  
  
"Let go," Lex ground out, blue eyes uncompromising.  
  
"No." Clark took possession of Lex's mouth, kissing him roughly. Lex wasn't cowed. He fought back, trying to take control of the kiss, tongue stabbing, lips bruising, not surrendering. A duel for dominance. A worthy choice.  
  
Clark hardened in his jeans, lust sizzling in his veins. His body tingled wherever it came into contact with Lex. His self-restraint was gone, vanished beneath a wave of primitive desire. One hand kept Lex in place while the other reached behind him and ripped the waistband of his slacks  
downward, tearing the seat of the fabric away. Lex bucked forward, startled by the sudden action, tugging hard at his restraint. Clark smiled wolfishly into the kiss, freeing his erection and giving the moist length several strokes, spreading the secretions.  
  
He broke the kiss, released Lex's wrists, and used both hands to hoist Lex up. Lex's shirt pulled on the rock wall. With unerring accuracy, Clark speared into Lex, grunting in approval when Lex wrapped his legs around Clark.  
  
Lex still wasn't submissive, though. He snared Clark's hair, yanking back hard, and attacked him with another ravishing kiss.  


Clark rocked up, pushing himself into Lex as he grunted into Lex's mouth. His tongue fought with Clark's, finally obtaining supremacy as his fingers jerked Clark's head back, arching his throat and literally giving Lex the leverage he needed to push into Clark's mouth. Clark growled softly as Lex's mouth devoured his, and he thrust harder, pushing Lex against the cold stone wall. He could feel the slickness spreading and sliding along his cock as he thrust in.

 

Lex broke their kiss, and as Clark felt teeth scoring his throat, his hands tightened on Lex's hips. He felt Lex bite down hard on his skin and that caused him to thrust forward brutally, burying his entire length in a single stroke. Lex yelped once, and dragged Clark's head further back to expose more of his throat before taking another kiss.

 

Clark fought him on this kiss, almost gaining the upper hand until he felt one of Lex's hands leave his hair and slide inside his shirt to savagely twist his nipple. "Fuck this… come on, Clark… lose control," Lex hissed. "Fuck me."

 

"Yesss," Clark hissed in return, a guttural rumbling in the back of his throat. He shifted his grip, pressing Lex harder against the wall, and gave in to the red haze of lust.  
  
Lex's head went back, scraping against the wall, as he let out a low, rough cry. The sun played on the iridescence of his skin, purples, greens, and blues sliding along his neck as he swallowed and cried out again. "Clark!"  
  
Clark pounded into Lex, flesh slapping against flesh hard enough to bruise, but not damage. His body adjusted his strength automatically, his conscious thought having scattered to the wind. Tight heat encased his cock, burning him in the best possible manner. He drove into Lex harder and harder, skirting the edges of pain.  
  
Lex scratched and pinched and tore at Clark's skin and hair, his pupils dilated and unfocused. His mouth was parted as he panted uncontrollably, lips swollen and slightly bloody from savage kissing. His engorged dick rubbed against Clark's shirt with every thrust. His heels dug into Clark's lower back, thigh muscles bunched in tension.  


Clark was pounding into Lex, licking along Lex's shimmering skin and trying to *suck* the colors into his mouth. Clark arched his back as he felt Lex digging into him, and his hands squeezed Lex's hips tighter, pulling him harder onto Clark's cock. "Lex," he ground out, rocking against the other man.  
  
There was something different about this than there'd been last night. The need to claim and possess was tempered slightly by the knowledge that Lex *belonged* to him now and nobody could change that. He scented Lex again and again, inhaling their combined smell as his thrusts became harder, more frantic, and he felt something pressing at the base of his spine and knew that he was going to come and soon.

 

The hand raking across Clark's chest dropped between them. Lex wrapped his fingers around his cock and tugged feverishly. Clark lowered his gaze, watching as Lex brought himself off. It was the hottest thing Clark ever saw. Iridescent colors swirled on the aroused flesh, Lex's hand painting a mosaic of lust as he stroked. The sight pushed Clark over the edge, shaking him to the core, and his vision whited-out as he climaxed.  


Slowly his vision cleared, and he found himself on the ground with Lex in his lap, the streaks of Lex's orgasm drying on his shirt. Lex was panting softly. Clark kissed and nipped Lex's jaw. "You okay?" Lucidity came faster this time, and Clark was unsure why. Maybe it was Lex still in his arms or maybe it was Lex's participation. Either way, Clark felt saner than he had last night, didn't feel the insistent drive to claim again and again. Well… that was a lie, but he could take a short break. He scented Lex again, almost purring in satisfaction.

 

"You seem… pleased with yourself." Lex's voice was not entirely happy, but not as disapproving as it could have been.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clark murmured, nosing at Lex's jaw. "You are a beautiful, worthy match."  
  
"Match for what?"  
  
"For me."  
  
Lex leaned back slightly, looking down at Clark. "For you?"  
  
Clark met his gaze steadily. "Forever."  
  
Lex paused, not blinking. "Clark, are you trying to say that you... like me?"  


Clark didn't break the eye contact. "Like you... Lex, this is so far beyond liking you that I just don't have the words to describe it. Like, need, want, desire... pick one." He studied Lex's reaction. "Maybe more."  
  
"Maybe?" Lex's eyebrow rose. "You have me half naked in your lap, cock still up my ass, and you're not sure how you feel about me?"  
  
"I'm sure, Lex." Clark's eyes darkened slightly. "I know that I'll never let you go, never let anyone else have you as long as we live. I know you'll *always* belong to me."

 

The second eyebrow joined the first. "And what if I don't *want* to belong  
to you?"  
  
In a split-second of time, a million knives sliced into Clark and his soul screamed in agony. The feeling was gone as fast as it came, and a snarl pulled at his lips. "I will fight you, Lex Luthor. I will fight you for possession of yourself, and when I am done, you will *beg* to belong to me."  
  
Lex's nostrils flared, his muscles clenching around Clark's shaft, and Clark re-hardened instantly. He flipped them over, cradling Lex's iridescent skull in one hand, the other under Lex, lifting him to meet Clark's downward thrust. "I am not human, Lex," he hissed, face twisted almost angrily, eyes boring into Lex's. "I don't play by your rules."  
  
"A Luthor never loses," Lex ground out in challenge, arms and legs wrapped around Clark's body, grasping tightly.  
  
"But you, Lex, will," Clark rumbled in promise from deep in his chest.  
  
Lex's whole body shivered once, hard, and grasped even tighter. "And I thought your innocence was a turn-on."

 

Clark snarled as he lunged into Lex. "I will *never* let you go," he promised, pounding into Lex with savage, bruising strokes. "You can be turned on by anything you want, but I will never let you go." He held Lex down, twisting himself and Lex both to fit their bodies together. There was only one thought in his mind and that was to utterly possess Lex, to defy the challenge that Lex had issued and make Lex his own.

 

Rutting right on the open driveway in the morning sunlight, claiming a lover at the beginning of a new day. Clark surged into Lex, staking his claim with his cock, marking Lex in the most primal manner. The rainbow sheen of Lex's skin rippled in the sunlight and sharp gasps fell in counterpoint to the slapping of Clark's pelvis against Lex's body.  
  
There was a brief moment of clarity when Clark was about to come, and he stared down at the man he'd chosen. "Lex," he breathed, the name like air on his lips, and then the world shattered into crystalline shards as he climaxed.  
  
Lex appeared shattered, too, gulping for breath, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Glazed eyes stared sightlessly at the sky, and he petted Clark's shoulder almost absently. "You win, for now," he croaked, and groaned when Clark shifted above him. "I am not going to be able to move for months."  


Clark rubbed his body along Lex's. "Good," Clark growled quietly. Lex had said the magic words: you win. He curled up on top of Lex, pinning him down. "I'll take care of you." Clark buried his face in Lex's neck.  
  
Lex said nothing for long moments, sliding his arms around Clark. When he finally spoke, it was with a light tone. "Would you mind letting me breathe?" Clark rolled just enough that most of his weight was off Lex's slightly smaller frame. "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Pet to Clark's hair. "If I said I believed you, would you let me up?"

 

Clark blinked the post-orgasmic flowbees from his mind at the question and cursed vehemently as he rolled completely off Lex. He threw an arm over his eyes as his brain made an unwelcome return from la-la land. "Swell. I did it again. I'm turning into a goddamned alien rapist," he said, self-loathing dripping in his tone.  
  
"You're not a rapist, Clark," Lex said. Clark snorted in disbelief. Lex grabbed Clark's arm and pulled it from his face. "Did you hear me once tell you no?"  
  
"I didn't give you much of a chance," Clark said.  
  
"Believe me, if I was against it, you would have known," Lex stated. He sat up, almost hiding a wince as he did.  
  
Clark sat up, too, quickly tucking himself away and reaching for Lex. "Are you okay?" he asked, guilt swamping him again.  
  
"Never better," Lex replied, brushing Clark's hands away. He stood slowly, dignified even though he was literally butt-naked, iridescently shiny, and in pain. "I'm going to clean up and then we're going to talk."  


Clark jumped instantly to his feet, hands going to steady Lex as he stood. "We'll talk about anything you want." There was a part of him that couldn't believe this beautiful, strong and *worthy* man belonged to him now. "I'll take care of the carcass, and then I'll meet you inside."  
  
Lex snorted softly. "Clark, in case you haven't noticed, you're in need of more than a little cleaning up yourself."  
  
Clark looked down and for the first time noticed his sad state. "Right. Um. Yeah. How about I take care of the mutant mouse, run home, get clothes, come back and shower and then we talk? If I take the time to shower at home... there's just going to be all kinds of questions that I don't think I can answer."  
  
Lex turned a level gaze on him. "And you don't think you'll find those here?"  
  
Clark flushed again and dropped his eyes. "You're different, Lex. You'll get anything that you want."  


"We'll see," Lex said. He stepped back, away from Clark's hold, and started towards the side door by the garage.  
  
Clark waited until Lex was inside before slumping, dragging a hand through his tangled hair. The alien strikes once again. Thankfully, Lex didn't seem too upset by the fact that he'd just been ridden roughshod by a horny teenaged freak.  
  
Clark tended to the blackened corpse, and then took off for home, running at superspeed. He knew his parents would be waiting and wondering about Lex, but now wasn't the time to talk with them. He leapt up to the eaves beneath his bedroom window, pushed open the sash, and climbed inside. A millisecond later, he was running through the fields again, change of clothing tucked under his arm.

 

The wind felt wonderful blowing through his hair as he ran, and Clark almost wished it could blow the cobwebs out of his head. He knew that Lex was going to be asking him.... a lot of things. Questions. The thing he'd tried to avoid all his life, being questioned by someone. Now, he was being questioned by Lex. The one person his father told him to avoid at all costs. The one person out of everyone on the planet that he had somehow chosen to belong to him.  
  
Confusion was the least of Clark's worries by the time he skidded to a halt on the front steps of the castle and quietly slipped into the house. He knew where Lex's bedroom was, generally, and as he got to the top of the stairs, he followed the only noise in the silent house--the sound of water bouncing off tile--and he sat on the floor, across from the open door of Lex's bedroom. He folded his clean clothes into a neat pile beside him and drew his knees to his chest, waiting for Lex to come out.  


Lex eventually emerged, wearing a soft-looking terry cloth robe in a shade of hunter green. His skin reflected the dark color, creating a shadowy mist in the iridescence. He caught sight of Clark and gestured for him to come into the room. "Go ahead and use my shower. I'll meet you downstairs in the study."  
  
Clark nodded, grabbed his things, and hurried through the bedroom into the bathroom. He didn't waste time gawking at the opulence around him. After a quick shower and toweling dry with a sinfully fluffy towel, he was dressed in clean jeans and a blue t-shirt and ready to face Lex again.  


He shoved his dirty clothes under his arm, not wanting to leave them in Lex's bathroom or bedroom. When he came out, there was a canvas bag on the bed, obviously for his use, and Clark crammed the dirty clothes into the bag, dropped it by the door, and sped down the stairs.  
  
Lex was dressed in casual black slacks and a soft purple pullover that brought out the violet and indigo in his iridescent color scheme, and Clark had to smile softly. He leaned his hip against the door as he studied Lex, watching as Lex turned the chair all the way around so that he was facing Clark directly and the only thing between them was the desk. "Clark."  
  
Clark shivered. Lex's voice was quiet, but firm. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." He dropped into the chair opposite the desk. "Where do you want to start?"  
  
"With a question for my ego. Do *you*, Clark Kent, want *me,* Lex Luthor? Or am I just a convenient outlet?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "You're not just an outlet, Lex. You're mine."

 

Fine brows arched imperiously. "I'm not a possession."  
  
"No, you're not," Clark agreed. "But you're still mine. No one else can have you."  
  
"What makes you think that I wish to be yours, no matter the definition of the word?" Lex said.  
  
Clark paled. If Lex didn't want to be with him, then he really did sexually attack his best friend. He swallowed and asked in a thready whisper, "Don't you?"  
  
Lex picked up the gold Monte Blanc pen on his desk and rolled it between his fingers. He lowered his eyes, admitting almost tersely, "Yes, I do, and have for awhile, but this scenario is nowhere near how I had pictured 'us' happening."  


Clark let out the breath he had been holding. "You... pictured an us?"  
  
"Yes," was the repeated admission, and nothing more.  
  
"So why did you say that? That you didn't want to be?"  
  
"Because, Clark... this is nothing like I imagined, and to be painfully honest with you, I'm not sure what I think about... this. I need more answers, Clark. And more than just, 'I don't know, Lex.' Because that just isn't going to cut it anymore. Not now. Not with... this."  
  
This. Clark hung his head. "I'm--sorry. I don't mean to always complicate your life."  
  
"Complications I can live with, Clark. But I have to understand them first." Lex still toyed with the pen, tapping it against the fleshy pad of his thumb as he thought, keeping his eyes turned away from Clark. "I have to know everything before I decide."  
  
"Decide?"  
  
"If us... if this thing... is going to continue."  
  
Clark felt his throat close at that. It had to; he had to find a way to make Lex see that. He didn't know what he would do if Lex rejected him, but already he felt twinges of panic and fear. "What do you want to know?" Clark asked quickly. "I'll tell you everything. I'm an alien. I have weird abilities. There's a spaceship in my cellar. My parents are going to kill me for telling you. I think you're beautiful with your skin all funky. I'm scared that you won't want me in your life anymore--"  
  
"Clark!" Lex interrupted. "Calm down. Let's just start with why you didn't just tell me you liked me, instead of... physically demonstrating, and go from there?"  
  
Clark bit his tongue, refraining from saying that he didn't know. He *didn't* know, but he could take a stab in the dark. "I knew I liked you as a person, but I didn't know I liked you in that way until yesterday. I don't kn- I'm not sure, but I think some alien part of me has turned on and  
is making me want to, you know, with you. Only you, though."

 

"All right." Lex continued to twirl the pen in his hands. "Do you know--you said you think that I'm beautiful with my skin like this. Do you think that it's safe to assume this is because of your... because of you?"  
  
Clark nodded. "I guess. I mean... I know it's not the mouse because you didn't touch it. So... yeah. I think it's me. Doing that to you."  
  
"This... is going to present a bit of a problem if we do continue this relationship."  
  
"Can anyone else see it? Or just... us?" Clark hesitated over us, as though he wasn't sure if it was all right to use the word or not.  


"Let's find out." Lex picked up the telephone receiver from the set on the desk, pushed a button, and ordered the person who answered to come to the study. He returned the receiver to its cradle, folded his arms on the glass-topped desk, and watched the door expectantly.  
  
Clark half-turned on his chair when the study door opened and the houseman entered. The houseman did not seem stunned, merely politely questioning, waiting for the requested task that had called him to the study. Clark didn't know if that was a good sign or not; Lex's employees were trained to show no emotion.  
  
"Tell me," Lex addressed the houseman, "what color is my skin?"

 

Clark was again surprised at the man's emotionlessness, though he did catch a glimmer of surprise when Lex asked the question.  
  
"Sir, your skin is multi-colored. Shimmering."  
  
Clark's eyebrows shot up in panic as he looked at Lex, who made a small gesture with his hand, calming him. "Thank you. Repeat this conversation to no one."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Clark waited until the servant had vanished. "Oh, crap. What are we going to do now, Lex?"  
  
Lex steepled his fingers. "We're going to lie."  
  
Clark blinked. "Lie?"  


"You do know how to lie, don't you?" Lex said drolly. Clark flushed in embarrassment. Lex chuckled, though not with amusement, and continued. "The lie is simple: the mutant rodent bit me, I've been affected by the venom, and the rodent has been sent off to the labs to develop an antidote."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense," Clark said. "You came up with a plausible story really quickly."  
  
"One of the few things I'm proud to have learned from my father," Lex said. "Now, I can't very well stay cooped up in the castle until my skin is back to normal--"  
  
"If it turns back to normal," Clark mumbled, guiltily hoping that it would not.  
  
"--but I'll try to limit my outside activities in the meantime," Lex went on as if Clark hadn't said anything. "We will tell your parents the truth, however. Or some semblance of it. I'd rather not get my ass kicked by your mother for despoiling her baby."  


Clark cringed. "Oh yeah. That's going to be a fun conversation. ‘Mom and Dad, I just thought you'd like to know that your son turned into some kind of alien sex machine, fucked his best friend without his permission, and now he looks like a walking ad for gay pride.'" He rubbed his forehead. "That's really gonna make their day, Lex."

  
"Oh, come on now, Clark. Just think of your father's expression when he finds out that it's me."  
  
"This is not the time for humor, Lex."  
  
"Who's being humorous?" Lex's expression was carefully bland as he looked at Clark.  
  
"Lex, seriously, what *are* we going to tell my parents about... this? Us?"  


"I think we'll go with the mildly conventional 'boyfriends,' assure them that it is a mutual relationship, and then question as to why they think you have the sudden desire to... copulate often," Lex said, tone still unemotional, as if he were discussing the weather rather than just basically announcing that he wanted Clark as more than a friend. Unless...  
  
"Boyfriends? For real?" Clark said warily. "Or is that part of the lie?"  
  
"Would you like that, Clark? Being 'boyfriends?'" Lex asked, eyes steadily watching him.

 

A lump lodged in Clark's throat. He couldn't tell what Lex wanted or not, and it was spooking him. "I--yes. I would. I'd like that... a lot. Even... even if it wasn't... this. I don't want it to be part of the lie." He hoped like hell that Lex was... something. Able to read him better than he was reading Lex right now. "I really do, Lex. I want--I mean, when I went home last night... I just... I felt so bad and guilty for what...happened. And it was worse because I hurt you. Hurting anyone would be horrible, but hurting *you* just... made me want to die inside or something."  
  
Lex's face was still carefully blank, and Clark imagined that he could see flickering behind Lex's eyes, as though it was harder and harder to maintain that blank facade. "Clark, this isn't... just something to say you want, and then change your mind in a few weeks or whatever."  
  
"I know, Lex. Believe me, I know. I--can't ever not be with you. You--you're mine. My friend. My--boyfriend, maybe, if I'm lucky and you can forgive me. My... lover, even. You mean--I always wanted us to be friends, even when we're old and gray, and this... can't you feel that this is *right* for us?"

 

"I... yes. I do. I'd wished..." Lex closed his eyes a moment, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as if it hurt to make the admission. When he opened his eyes again, the habitual mask had cracked and Clark could see that Lex's emotions ran far deeper that he'd imagined.  


"What, Lex? What did you wish?" Clark wanted to step closer, feeling the intense *need* to comfort and protect his lover. He had to. He stood, crossed the space separating them, and crouched on the floor beside Lex, arms going around Lex's waist. "Tell me and I'll give it to you. I swear."  
  
Lex put the pen on the desk and rested his hand on Clark's head. "I wish that you had come to me *yourself.* Not... like this. Because--" Lex physically bit off the next sentence.  
  
"Because why? Lex, tell me." He *had* to hold Lex, and his head rested against Lex's stomach. "Please?"

 

Fingers stroked through his hair, and Lex exhaled with a sigh. "I just thought it would be different," was all he would say, no matter how much more Clark prodded.

 

Clark eventually gave up, conceding to the fact that Lex had closed up tighter than a clam. Instead, he concentrated on the comforting feel of Lex petting him, though Lex could be doing it for his own comfort rather than Clark's.

 

Clark moved to nestle closer, and for a brief instant he felt Lex's fingers tangle in his hair and hold his head still, as though Lex didn't want him to move, and then he was released. Clark's arms tightened around Lex's waist as he pulled himself closer to Lex, his head moving to rest between Lex's ribs and his stomach. He inhaled Lex's scent deeply, and made a quiet, rumbling noise. Despite the turmoil of Lex's emotions, Clark was happy like this. "I want you to be happy, Lex. Can you be happy with us?"

 

Lex didn't answer verbally. He lightly grasped Clark's chin, prompting him to lift his head. Stormy eyes studied Clark's own for a moment, and then Lex leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clark's.  


Clark's hand slipped up and gently stroked the back of Lex's skull as they kissed. His mouth opened willingly under Lex's. His fingers gently rubbed and massaged the back of Lex's head and neck as he tentatively slipped his tongue into Lex's mouth.

 

Lex met him halfway, guiding him into a deeper kiss. Their tongues tangled sensually, arousing and calming at once. Clark fell headlong into the feeling of rightness to be kissing Lex and wondered why he hadn't done this before now. Other than the fact that he was an idiot.  
  
The kiss was like the first spoonful of ice cream after not having any for months, sweet and smooth with a hint of bite. Clark was reluctant to have it end, and he tried to follow Lex as he started to pull away. A soft sound of protest escaped from between Clark's lips when Lex succeeded and leaned back in the chair, forcing Clark to lower his arms.  
  
Lex rubbed his thumb along Clark's moist lower lip, and murmured, "What am I doing?"  
  
"Choosing me?" Clark said tentatively, hands resting lightly on Lex's knees.  
  
Lex shook his head. "I have no choice. It was made for me the moment you returned the truck, yet still wanted to be my friend."

 

"I... I still want to be your friend, Lex. I want to be everything with you." He turned his face up to Lex, licking his lips and teasing Lex's thumb. "I--God, Lex. That just... I was an idiot. That felt right. Should have done that a long time ago." He blushed lightly, skin burning under Lex's scrutiny. "We really need to be together, Lex. Say you choose me, too, please. Choose me... because you want to."

 

Lex smiled softly, the corners of his mouth curving up. "Very well, Clark. I choose you."

  
Clark's face lit up brightly, and he reached up to cup Lex's hued face in his hands, chastely kissing the smile that graced his lover's lips. "I... wow, Lex. I... I'm yours now. And you're mine." He rubbed his face against Lex's, scenting his lover and just watching the shimmering play of colors across his skin. "I'm so lucky to have you."

 

"Say that again in a few years," Lex said self-deprecatingly. He encircled Clark's wrists, pulling Clark's hands away from his face. "For now, I want to talk with your parents, preferably your mother, and I want to see this supposed spaceship of yours."  
  
"Okay," Clark said, ignoring the 'supposed.' He stood, rotated his wrists so he could grasp onto Lex, and pulled the other man to his feet. "There's no market today, so they'll be at home."

 

Lex studied Clark carefully. "You…you're surprising me, Clark. Not many people do that."

 

Clark paused. "Surprising you?"

 

"Yes. I didn't think you'd be so… calm, about bringing me home to the parents and showing me… everything." He was careful to tread the line between disbelief and outright insult. "You seem almost enthusiastic."

 

Clark tried not to let his smile falter. "Why wouldn't I be, Lex? I'm telling the person who--who means the most to me, everything about me. That's exciting and scary and wonderful all at the same time… and especially because it's you."

 

"And yet, just yesterday you wouldn't tell me anything," Lex said. "What's so different between then and now? Other than the fact that we had sex?"

 

"We... we claimed each other," Clark tried to explain something he really didn't understand himself. "You chose me. I chose you. That's what's so different. We belong to each other, Lex. And that means... that means you get to know stuff. You get to know everything because now I can't even think of you not being in my world."

 

"Ah, okay, 'just because.'" Lex shook his head in defeat. "The logic of a teenager. How can I argue with that?"

  
Clark growled with frustration. "It's *not* ‘just because.' It's because we're not you and me anymore. We're us, and *that* is what makes the difference." Clark's hand fell to Lex's shoulder. "You don't believe me. I don't blame you. You'll see, after you talk to Mom, you'll see."

 

Explaining intuition was never Clark's strong suit, though what he was trying to convey to Lex was the truth. You shared secrets with the partner you were going to spend forever with, holding them back would make the relationship full of tension and anger, rather than being a happy, loving one. Clark and Lex had chosen forever, and now the secrets could, and should, be shared.  
  
Lex was still somewhat humoring Clark as they left the castle. Clark could see that Lex was extremely uneasy by the time the drive to the Kent farm was over and they were pulling into the driveway, but only because he knew what Lex's smoothly controlled movements and expressionless face meant. "They're not going to bite, you know," Clark told him.  
  
"Who said I was worried?" Lex said, turning off the engine.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me. I know you too well," Clark replied with a smile.  
  
Lex's return smile was not nice. "Clark, you might think you know me, but you don't. Just be happy that I'm here and I'm willing to talk to your parents, despite looking like a freak, because I want you in my bed and in my life."

 

Clark's smile fell. He couldn't blame Lex, but… it still hurt that Lex didn't trust him. "I'm sorry, Lex. For everything." He understood, in a way. And in a way he didn't. Lex was… being Lex. "I'm just sorry." He swung his legs out of the car and pulled himself out, heading for the house. Clark wrapped his arms around himself as he jogged up the steps to the front porch.

 

He waited on the porch for Lex to catch up with him, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. Lex had said that he wanted Clark in his life, but… the implication had been just in his bed. He didn't want that. They had been friends, and he had wrecked it. Clark squeezed his eyes shut; he would not shed tears over this. "Mom? You busy?" He hadn't even been listening for Lex's footfalls until they hit the creaky board that was directly behind him, and Clark twitched, startled.

 

A firm hand pressed against his lower back as Lex stepped up beside him. "Stop apologizing," Lex said to Clark, speaking in a low voice so anyone in the kitchen couldn't hear through the screen door. "It's annoying when there is no need."  


"Yeah, well, when you say things like I'm lucky that you'll come out this way so I can still be in your bed and in your life, it makes me feel like I've done something that I need to apologize for." He sighed as he felt Lex's hand on his back. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do around you anymore, Lex. Just when I think you're okay with things, then you go and say something like this and I just don't know anymore. I thought... I thought you were glad to be with me." His voice was pitched as low as Lex's was, but he fell silent altogether when Martha opened the door. "Hey, Mom. We need to talk to you."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kent." Lex stepped out from behind Clark. "May we come in please?"

 

Martha looked startled by Lex's iridescent appearance, but stepped aside to let them enter. "Lex-"

  
Lex waved a hand. "I know. We'll get to that in a minute."  
  
Clark glanced around the kitchen. "Where's dad?"  
  
"In the barn," Martha answered.  
  
"Can you get him, please?" Clark said. "It's important."  
  
Martha agreed, worry pursing her lips, and she left the house. Clark hugged his arms tighter around him, feeling hollow. The happiness he'd felt earlier had vanished, leaving him empty.  
  
Then, Lex kissed him.  
  
It was just a brief kiss, Lex's lips pressing hard against Clark's before he stepped back again. Steel-blue eyes were serious as they met Clark's gaze. "Don't question my wanting to be with you," Lex said. "If anything, that is the only sure truth of this whole, confusing mess."  


Clark studied Lex for a few moments. "I... I trust you, Lex. And... thank you. You don't... you don't know how that makes me feel." In that moment, Clark felt every bit the awkward, gawky alien he was, as he had no words and no way to really respond to Lex's declaration. "There are a lot of truths here, Lex. I just... you have to believe them. Believe *me.* I'm sorry it took all this to make me see it, but... I want to be with you. And that's the truth, too." He edged closer to as he heard his parents' footsteps approaching. "Um... they're coming back now." Clark was standing almost on top of Lex, and then he stepped behind him and put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "I need to touch you," Clark whispered softly. "Please."  


"Just no big PDAs," Lex warned, and turned to the door as Martha and Jonathan came inside.

 

Clark squeezed Lex's shoulder in acknowledgement as Jonathan froze in his tracks.  
  
"Lex--"  
  
Clark watched the thousand things flit through Jonathan's eyes before settling on one frightening realization.  
  
"Mr. Kent."  


"Dad," Clark ventured tentatively. "We, uh, need to talk. All of us."  
  
Jonathan's lips thinned, but he nodded and fully entered the kitchen. Martha started over towards the coffee maker. Jonathan stopped her. "Martha, I don't think our nerves need any assistance right now."  
  
Martha wrung her hands, clearly wanting the excuse to do something with them, which had been taken away. She returned to Jonathan's side, as he folded his arms and looked between Clark and Lex. He gave no opening to begin. Lex made his own.  
  
"So," Lex said casually, his gaze unwavering as it met Jonathan Kent's. "Clark tells me he's an alien."  


Jonathan turned an outraged glare on his son. "I don't know why Clark would be telling you stories like that."  
  
Lex deliberately dropped his eyes to his skin, over to Clark, and back to Jonathan. "Please, Mr. Kent. I don't insult your intelligence. I expect the same courtesy from you, as hard as it may be for you to give," he said, inclining his head and bringing his shimmering skin into the light from the window. "Now... I know what Clark's told me, and frankly... all I want is the truth."  
  
Clark disregarded his father for a moment and looked over at his mother. "He doesn't believe me, Mom. We're... anyway, he just doesn't believe me. I tried to tell him the truth but he just doesn't trust me."  


"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?" Martha asked him in concern. "There's no going back."  
  
Clark blushed and mumbled, "We've already passed the 'no going back' point."

 

"Mrs. Kent, all I want to know is the truth. I've told Clark that I do intend to be part of his life. That I *do* want to be with him, and while I think that he has doubts about my sincerity due to the situation, that's simply not the case. I want to be with your son. But I also want--*need*--to know the truth."  
  
Clark nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, Mom. Please? I mean, this is my decision, right? I chose to tell Lex because... he means a lot to me. I couldn't lie to him any more."  
  
Martha traded a long, long look with Jonathan. "We have to tell him, Jonathan."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look at him. It's not like we have much of a choice. At least he came to us first, not his father or anyone else. He trusted us, Jonathan. We have to trust him, too."

 

"Listen, I know Clark is different," Lex said. "I figured that out on my own long before today. If I haven't done anything yet, chances are I'm not going to."  
  
"That's very reassuring," Jonathan said sarcastically.  
  
Clark was beginning to get irritated. He was being challenged for his choice. "Dad, we're not asking for your blessing, just verification of the truth."

 

"And if I don't want to give it?" Jonathan glared stubbornly at his son. "I'm not delivering this kind of information into the hands of a Luthor."  
  
Clark's eyes darkened. "Are you challenging me? Over my choice?" He stood tall, glaring at his father. "I won't let you win; Lex is *mine* and I am his and there is nothing you can do to break that bond."

 

"Calm down, Clark. Getting angry won't get us anywhere," Lex said.  
  
Clark didn't move. "He's challenging me for you. I won't back down."  
  
"I can fight my own battles, Clark," Lex said with an edge to his voice.  
  
"Not this one," Clark stated, still staring hard at his father. "This is between Dad and me."  
  
"You have my answer, Clark," Jonathan said.  
  
"Lex is worthy of my choosing," Clark said, defending his choice, the words coming naturally to him. "He is a hero that does not seek reward; he gives to those who are deserving without expecting in return; he has intelligence and a heart; he rules with a strong, but gentle hand; he cares for his people as a King, though Smallville is not the kingdom he would have chosen; he stands tall in the face of rumormongers; he is of regal beauty, fit for a royal; and he has the curiosity of a child tempered with the experiences of an adult. The truth, though, is not being given because he is worthy, it's so that I might be worthy of him."  
  
Jonathan appeared stunned and Martha awed by Clark's speech. Clark waited with bated breath. He'd stood up to his father before, but never with this level of intensity and never for something this important. He felt like this was a rite of passage, the last hurdle to becoming an adult.  
  
Behind him, Lex was silent and still. If it weren't for the reassuring thump of his heart, Clark would wonder if Lex was even there at all. He did not turn, though, to look at Lex. His focus was yet on his father, awaiting judgment.  


Jonathan was at a loss as to what to say. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Clark, from the intensity and the barely controlled anger roiling beneath the surface.

 

Clark started to rock lightly on his heels, body tensing as though he expected some sort of physical attack. He focused on Lex's heartbeat, used the calming rhythm to regulate his own breathing and felt his body shift in tandem with the steady beat. Clark jumped when he felt a touch to his back, and then relaxed as he recognized Lex's soothing hand.

 

"I'm waiting, Dad," Clark said softly, eyes glittering dangerously.

 

Jonathan finally tore his eyes away and looked at Martha. "What do I do?"

 

"You tell him what he needs to hear, that you'll tell Lex the truth. *Look* at him, Jonathan. Does that really look like our Clark to you?"

 

Jonathan shook his head. "All right, Clark. You win. We'll tell Lex the truth."

 

"It's not a game, Dad. There is no win or lose," Clark chastised. "It's about choices, and Lex is mine and I am Lex's."  
  
"Somehow I think this is more than just teenaged hormones, Jonathan," Martha said.  
  
"I'm beginning to agree," Jonathan said.

 

"I think we have to trust him and Lex," Martha pressed.  
  
"I know, Martha. I just don't have to like it." Jonathan looked carefully back at Clark. "Calm down, son. Nobody's challenging anything here. If Lex is good enough for you... then we're going to accept that. You're the one who made the choice, you're the one that's going to have to accept the consequences of that."

 

"Am I really that horrible?" Lex spoke up from behind Clark, his tone conversational with a hint of curiosity, as if he didn't care about the answer. Clark turned, stepping to the side so Lex could address Jonathan and Martha directly. Lex already knew Clark's opinion of him, so Clark knew the question was directed to his parents.  


"You're not horrible, Lex," Martha hastened to assure him. "You're just... different from us. You're a new part in the equation, an unknown, and we just worry about the influence you might have on Clark."  
  
"Unknown my ass," Jonathan growled. "You're a Luthor, you'll always *be* a Luthor, and you'll never know how to be anything else. I don't want you dragging my son into that mire you call a life, and I don't want his... specialness exposed to a man like your father, but it doesn't look like there's much of a choice left, now is there?"

 

"You're judging me based on my last name," Lex said. "I think if you look in the dictionary you'll find that is the definition of bigotry."  
  
"Not if it's the truth," Jonathan said pointedly.  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha gasped.  
  
Lex simply nodded. "Yes, of course. The truth. Although it is futile, I assure you I am nothing like my father. His main goal in life is to make money and he doesn't care who he destroys to do it. I, on the other hand, am merely self-destructive and occasionally someone gets caught in the wake."  


"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself, Lex." Clark stepped up and put his hand on Lex's shoulder. "You're too important to me." He rubbed his thumb across Lex's cheek, completely ignoring the other people in the room for the moment, his world centering again on Lex.

 

Lex did not comment. He continued to meet Jonathan's eyes, tilting his head slightly away from Clark's touch. Clark dropped his hand immediately, hating that even that small touch constituted a 'big PDA' to Lex. Suddenly, Clark wanted this part to be over with, *now.* He wanted to sequester Lex away somewhere private and touch him until he quivered. Begged, even, for Clark to touch him more than with just a light thumb across a cheek. And Clark would deny him until he went hoarse from pleading, and then touch him in a way that left marks.

 

Irrationally, Lex's cool regard to Clark only angered Jonathan further. "You treat Clark like this in front of his mother and me and then expect us to believe you when you say that you want to be with him?"  
  
Clark turned and bared his teeth at his dad. "Don't. Push."  
  
"Clark," Lex called his friend's name, and it was enough. Clark stopped and came back to stand behind Lex. "Mr. Kent, all I'm asking for is the truth."  
  
Martha cleared her throat before Jonathan could answer again. "I'll tell you, Lex. What do you want to know?"  


Jonathan glared at Martha. Clark looked intently at Lex. Lex indicated his thanks to Martha with a nod. "Clark has abilities beyond the normal. He claims its because he's an alien, an extra-terrestrial. I suspect it has more to do with the meteor rocks around here, just like the others."  
  
"Lex, Clark wasn't lying to you," was all Martha said.  


"I expected you'd say that," Lex said quietly. "I told Clark that I expected you to back up his story."  
  
"Lex, why would Mom lie for me, especially about something like this?" Clark asked softly. Then he turned his glance to his mother. "I want... I want to take him to the storm cellar, Mom. I want to see if... see if that will make him believe me."  
  
"Clark, you're not taking him to the cellar."  
  
"Yes, he is," Martha said, quiet steel in her voice. "Jonathan, open your eyes. Clark's going through something important here and Lex needs to understand it, too." She turned back to the two young men. "Lex, I wish that you'd believe me when I say that Clark is telling you the truth, but if you need proof to believe him, then there's nothing else he can do but show you."  


The trip to the cellar felt like a funeral march, with Clark's heritage the corpse in the casket weighing down on their shoulders. Clark could feel his dad's eyes burning into the back of his skull, but there were no more protests. Jonathan didn't seem to get that Lex was *it*, that there would never be anyone else for Clark. Like certain animals, Clark knew instinctively that he mated for life and Lex was whom he'd chosen. Somehow, because of this, Lex's skin had become an iridescent wonder, though the exact hows and whys were unknown.  
  
A hanging naked bulb provided light in the damp cellar. The dusty mud tarp covered the ship in the corner. Lex and Martha gathered near it, while Jonathan stayed further back. Clark was the one to remove the tarp, balling it up and tossing it to the side.  


"Lex, come over here. This is what you wanted to see," Clark said, waving his hand towards the ship. "This is what I came here in. This is the proof. This ship landed with the meteors." Clark stepped a half step back, reaching out to draw Lex forward to the ship.

 

Lex's expression was of thoughtful disbelief as he approached the ship. He glanced at Clark momentarily, and then returned to studying the ship. He circled it, running his hand along the hull, tracing over the figures etched in the metal. His hand dipped into an open hexagon shape and looked curiously at its placement. "Where's the key?"  
  
"Key?"  
  
"This is a keyhole, probably to open the capsule," Lex said as Clark joined him. "Therefore, there should be a key."  


Clark shook his head. "That I don't know. I don't have it. The only thing I have is a tablet Dad gave me after... after you hit me. When he showed me the ship. I don't have a key. At least not shaped like that." Clark shoved his hands in his pockets instead of running them over the back of Lex's hand and investigating the keyhole. "Dad? Do you have the key?" Clark looked over at his father curiously, half expecting him to come up with it.

 

"No," Jonathan answered shortly.  
  
Martha pursed her lips thoughtfully. "This is a long shot, but do you think it could be still in the field where the ship crashed?"  
  
Clark looked at the shape again and shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to look. Be right back."

 

"Clark!" Lex called out his friend's name sharply. Clark paused just as he was getting ready to go. "Do you need me to drive?"  
  
"No, I got this one. Are you coming?"  
  
"By all means, Clark, lead the way." Lex's voice was bordering on patronizingly indulgent.  
  
"Hold on," Clark said shortly, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he swung Lex into his arms and started to run. Full-speed, it took them only seconds to reach Baker's Field, and Clark dropped Lex onto the ground feet first. "Here we are."  
  
Lex looked around, slowly. "There's a lot of ground to cover."  
  
"Not if you know what you're looking for." Clark concentrated, and his x-ray vision switched on as he scanned the field. The deep furrow of his ship's impact still remained under the surface, and the groove was easy to follow. He tugged Lex along behind him as he followed the groove, sweeping his glance from side to side until he saw it. About two hundred yards from the impact site, there was a thin piece of metal shaped like the hole in his ship. He let go of Lex, knelt on the ground, and drilled his hand downwards until his fingers closed around the metal disk. "I found it, Lex." He pulled it back up, stood, and put the dirty metal key into Lex's hand. "There's the key."  
  
Lex turned the key over in his hand, focusing on it rather than Clark. "Clark, I just want you to know, whatever we learn from this, I think you are a bright, beautiful person and I'm glad to have known you, even without knowing the truth."

 

Clark ran his hands over Lex's, watching the colors swirl, cupping them and the key in his own hands as he kissed Lex softly, as chastely as he could. "I'm lucky to have known you, Lex, and even luckier that you want to be with me." He squeezed Lex's hands carefully. "Ready for the ride back?"  
  
"Not yet." Lex closed the small distance between them, slanting his mouth over Clark's, initiating another, more powerful kiss. Their hands remained locked between them.  
  
Clark opened under Lex's sensual assault and was rewarded by Lex's tongue sweeping inside his mouth, tasting, tempting. Slick velvety brush of tongue against tongue, and Clark made a small sound of contented pleasure. The kiss deepened, lips meeting and parting and meeting again in a wet symphony of ardor. His breath became harder to catch. Arousal spiked.  
  
Lex pulled away, rubbing his lips together, and his heavy-lidded eyes met Clark's. "Now I'm ready."

 

Clark licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Lex's flavor still on them, and then he scooped Lex up and held him tightly against his body. The carry was much more personal this time, Lex pressed closely against all the places they could touch, and Clark ran again, this time stopping outside the storm cellar. "I don't know what will happen now, Lex." He ran his fingers over the key in Lex's hand. "But I want to do it together."

 

Lex nodded. "Together then, Clark."

 

In the cellar, Jonathan and Martha were arguing. They fell silent as Clark and Lex came down the steps, but there was no question as to what they'd been arguing about. Clark gave them a false, peppy smile, like they were both 100-percent supportive of him and Lex. "We found it."  
  
"How did you know it was a keyhole, Lex?" Martha asked, leaving Jonathan to join the boys near the ship.  
  
"Hypothetical deduction," Lex said. He ran his fingers over the markings on the ship. "If I use an American military plane as a comparative basis, these markings would be like the US plane's identifying markings, such as 'USA, F-18.' It stands to reason that a hole near capsule-like part of the ship, the cockpit on a US plane, would be the way to open the cockpit, since there are no levers or buttons to do so."  


Martha looked impressed. Heck, even Jonathan looked impressed. Clark had already known Lex was pretty dang smart, but he was sort-of impressed, too, by Lex's deductions.  
  
Lex put the key in the keyhole and stepped back as the ship immediately came to life. Wide-eyed, Clark stood close behind Lex, putting both hands on Lex's shoulders and looking past him at the ship. The ship lifted off the ground, its unseen engine humming, and hovered at waist height. Seams appeared on the cockpit and bright, yellowish light pierced the dim cellar  
as the capsule spilt open.

  
Clark waited, heart pounding loudly in his ears for something more to happen. A full minute passed. The ship continued to hover, unmoving.  
  
Lex started forward towards the ship, but Clark held him back. Lex glanced over his shoulder at Clark. "You can let go," he hinted strongly.  
  
Clark took a shuddering breath and released Lex. He hugged his arms around himself, taking a few unobtrusive steps back, even as Martha and Jonathan moved closer to the ship along with Lex. Fear assaulted Clark, causing him to tremble. It was true, really true. He was an alien. Not human.  
  
Clark had believed his parents when they told him he wasn't from earth, but to have it verified, to have the truth hovering in his face where he couldn't deny it, scared him. Some small part of him had hoped that his parents were wrong, that he was one of the meteor mutants. That he was normal, for Smallville. "I really am an alien."  
  
Martha, Jonathan, and Lex all looked at him, but it was Lex's eyes he held. He gave Lex a wavering smile. "Told you."  
  
There must've been something in his voice, because both Martha and Lex abandoned the ship and came towards him. He backed away quickly, and Martha hesitated. Lex did not.  
  
A support beam stopped Clark, preventing further retreat. Lex came into his personal space, though he did not touch, and began to speak softly, words for Clark's ears only. "Alien, mutant, or human experiment, whatever you are doesn't change *who* you are, Clark."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Clark asked in a scared whisper.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be afraid if it wasn't true," Lex replied with quiet assuredness. "And I wouldn't... love you, if it wasn't true."  
  
"You love me?" Clark felt his heart flip when Lex nodded. He took a shaky breath, this time caused by the emotions swelling in his chest, and a beaming smile broke across his face. "Oh, wow. Cool."  
  
"Yes. Oh, wow. Cool," Lex repeated without inflection, a dry smile twisting his mouth.  
  
Clark's grin turned goofy. "You'd prefer the Dance of Joy? I have several in my repetoire: Snoopy's, Ren and Stimpy's, Balki and Larry's, Numfar's..."  
  
Lex chortled. "No, that's okay, Clark."  


And then Clark suddenly *felt* the surreal oddity of the situation. In his storm cellar, after *just* turning on his little ship, Lex had admitted to loving him and Clark was talking about happy dances and it was just... unreal. An alien doing Ren and Stimpy's happy dance. An alien who loved Lex Luthor doing the Ren and Stimpy happy dance.  
  
He could *feel* Lex standing so close to him, could *feel* Lex's body heat twisting around him, could almost *feel* the colors dappling over Lex's skin. With Lex's love to bolster him, Clark took several steps forward until he was standing close to the ship. Lex moved to stand beside him, and Clark slowly reached out to touch the surface, almost expecting to be burned. "L--Lex. Look. In the... console there. There's an opening. The tablet... I bet the tablet goes in it."  


"Tablet?" Lex said almost absently, leaning in to get a closer look.  
  
"Yeah. It's in the loft. Hang on a sec." Clark zipped off to the barn and was back again before anyone blinked. He unfolded the cloth that protected the tablet his father had given him and showed Lex. "Maybe it's another key, to, um, start the ship or something."  
  
"Be careful," Martha warned, both worry and curiosity evident in her voice. "We don't know how the ship works. I don't want anyone accidentally hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom. I don't think it can hurt me. And I'll protect Lex." He turned around. "Mom's right, though, you could get hurt."  
  
"Together, Clark, remember?" he said softly, and he put his hand back on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Right. Together." Clark leaned into the open capsule. Taking a deep breath, Clark slid the tablet into the opening in the console. There was a series of mechanical noises, and then another flat pad slid out. This was a smooth black rectangle, and on the rectangle appeared a small....  
projection. A...  
  
"Hologram," Lex supplied, as though he could read Clark's thoughts. "Talk to it."  
  
"Talk... to the hologram? It can't hear me!" Clark cleared his throat anyway. "Hello?"  
  
The hologram was of a human-looking man dressed in a body-fitted flightsuit. It was greenish-blue in color, solid and unwavering. It looked directly at Clark, as if it was sentient, and spoke gibberish.  
  
"What? I don't understand." Clark looked helplessly at Lex. "I don't know what he's saying."  
  
The hologram flickered once, and suddenly began speaking English. "Language: Earthen, English, American, Midwest dialect. Translator activated." The hologram addressed Clark directly. "Greetings, Kal-El. Question, please?"

 

"Um... who's Kal-El?" Clark asked, looking around at Lex, Martha, and Jonathan. "And what--who--are you?"  
  
"Kal-El is the infant son of Jor-El, one of Krypton's premiere scientists and his wife, Lara. Before the destruction of planet Krypton, Kal-El was sent from Krypton to Earth in order to preserve his life. You are Kal-El, for this program has been activated by your DNA coding."  
  
That answer had done nothing but leave Clark with a *lot* more questions than had been answered. "What is Krypton?"  
  
"Krypton is the planet of your birth, Kal-El. It is zero-point-three-two light years from the planet earth. Krypton is remarkably similar to earth with the exception of differences in atmospheric solar radiation and a pull of gravity three-point-two-four times that of earth."  
  
Clark looked helplessly at Lex. "Help?"  


Lex stared back, appearing a bit off-kilter. His eyes were a tad wider than normal and somewhat dazed. His mouth hung open slightly and... it didn't look like he was breathing. Clark waved his hand in front of Lex's face. "Lex?"  
  
Lex blinked once. Twice. He took a half step towards Clark. He took a full step back. He stepped forward again, raised his hand, and hesitated, before touching Clark's cheek. He blinked again, three times fast.  
  
"Um, Lex?" Clark questioned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I think he believes, honey," Martha answered in Lex's stead.

 

"Lex?" Clark asked softly, holding his lover's hand against his cheek. "I'm still me, Lex."  
  
Lex looked at his hand, then back up at Clark. "I'm--sorry, Clark."  
  
"It's all right." Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, needing the close contact and solace as much as he wanted to offer reassurance to Lex. "Do you still love me, Lex?" he whispered into his friend's ear, so that no one else could hear. "Because... because I love you."  
  
Lex laughed suddenly, weakly, the sound tinged with an emotion Clark couldn't name. Lex's hands were caught between them and he clutched at the material of Clark's shirt. He dropped his forehead to rest on Clark's shoulder, still saying nothing.

 

Clark held Lex against him. "Lex? Come on. We're going to be all right." He pulled Lex away from the ship, until he could sit on the steps and wrap himself around Lex, PDAs be damned. The hologram was still blinking on the platform, and that was the least of the things on Clark's mind. Lex was distressed and that was all that mattered to Clark. His hand slid up to cup Lex's head, and watched his fingers blotting out the multi-colored hues. "Lex... you know, you were right. It's still me, no matter what we learn. I'm still *your* Clark." All this was said softly, so only Lex could hear. Clark looked over at his parents. Maybe they were the reason Lex was acting weird. "Do you mind if we have some privacy?"  
  
"Forget it," Jonathan said.  
  
"No, of course not, Clark," Martha contradicted. She gave Jonathan a hard look, grabbed his arm, and practically dragged him past Clark and Lex out of the storm cellar.  
  
Clark waited until he heard the house door slam in the distance before nudging Lex's chin up. "Hey," Clark said with gentle coaxing, as if talking to a skittish animal. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"  
  
"I want to cut you open and see how you work."  
  
"*What*?" Clark never expected *that* to be the answer.  
  
Lex pulled away from Clark, turned to face the ship, and leaned his elbows on his bent knees. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to cut you open and see how you work," he repeated. "I want to know what your abilities are, how they work, how to stop them, how to duplicate them. I want to experiment on you, dissect you, use you to get my name in the history books. Use you to show up my dad, to make my name more powerful than his."  
  
Clark started in horror at Lex. "You- you- you-"  
  
"I think I might have to actually kill myself," Lex said conversationally, "because if I can do all that to someone that I love beyond reason, imagine what I could do to the rest of the world."  
  
Clark's record of horror changed tracks. His voice was a scratchy whisper as he laid his soul bare. "I would rather you cut me open than spend one second in a world without you in it."  
  
Lex laughed harshly. "Spoken like a fifteen-year-old in love."  
  
"No. Spoken like an alien who's chosen his lifemate."  
  
Without warning, Clark had a lapful of Lex and was being kissed savagely, blunt teeth biting, scraping, tongue plundering his surprise-parted mouth. Lex's hands fisted in Clark's hair, pulling brutally. Clark followed the pull, lying back on the worn, wooden steps. Lex ground his pelvis against Clark's, continuing the noisy, sharp, wet kiss.  
  
Clark was inflamed, his body coming alive, tingling all over. He cradled the back of Lex's skull, diving into the kiss with full passion. The hands in his hair were now in his lap, frantically fumbling with the catch of his jeans, which were stretched tight against his arousal. Clark stopped the kiss, moving back far enough to see Lex's wild, nearly black eyes, nostrils flaring at the scent in the air.  
  
Clark moved so quickly, Lex didn't seem to move at all, only now he had no pants. Clark's jeans were down around his ankles, cock straining in the open air, pores lubricating. There was no protest when Clark pulled Lex onto him, though in the back of his mind he knew it had to hurt. Any concern was forgotten, however, when Lex sprawled forward, engaging him in another untamed kiss. Fingers dug into his shoulders, and Lex began to move, rocking hard and fast, the scrape of his bare knees audible against the wood slats of the steps.  


Clark's hands rested on Lex's hips, gripping tightly as he pushed up, meeting Lex's rocks against him. His tongue fought with Lex's, pushing and licking as his teeth nipped and bit at Lex's lips. His hands squeezed Lex's hips as he pushed up, grinding his cock into Lex as Lex rode him.  
  
Lex's nails dug into Clark's shoulders, seeking traction as their bodies started to slide together, dragging one hand down to rake over Clark's nipples through the shirt he still wore. Clark's mouth tore away, grunting as he felt the stimulation and sinking his teeth into his lover's iridescent skin, lapping at the sweat that pooled in the base of his throat from the fierce, frenzied mating. Lex pinched savagely, twisting and pulling through cloth before Clark batted his hands away and licked down the collar of Lex's shirt, chin popping one of the buttons and baring more skin.  


Lex leaned back far, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, panting sharply through his open mouth. Clark followed him, supporting his arched spine, keeping the fast rhythm going. A second and third button popped, and Clark scraped his teeth down the shimmering swath of skin exposed. Strong hands gripped his biceps as he licked a long stripe up the center of Lex's chest, dipping into the hollow of his throat, up the arch of his neck, over his Adam's apple to his chin. Lex swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, and Clark had to gnaw on it. A guttural sound spilled into the cellar. Clark responded by fucking Lex harder.  
  
Lex's knees banged repeatedly on the steps as he was roughly taken, Clark thrusting up strong enough to bounce him. Clark bit and sucked at Lex's skin, adding dark bruises to the swirling colors. He reached between them, intending to jack off Lex, only to find Lex moderately soft. He squeezed and stroked the semi-flaccid flesh, and Lex whimpered in discomfort, even as he thickened in Clark's palm.  
  
Clark felt electricity pool at the base of his spine and in his balls, and he knew he was going to come at any moment. He released Lex only long enough to turn them both, laying Lex back on the steps. Lex grabbed on to the wood stair even with his head, fingers tightly gripping the edge. Clark supported Lex with one hand under his lower back, holding him off the steps, legs hanging uselessly in the air, and continued to fuck him. Clark wrapped his other hand around Lex's dick, jacking him, and felt the rush of orgasm when Lex's face contorted in pain.  
  
Spent, Clark pulled out quickly with a slick pop, and the scent of spunk and sweat and sex burned his nostrils. He dropped to his knees on the cellar floor, lowered Lex onto the step and slid two fingers into his spasming hole. A cheat with the x-ray vision, and Clark watched Lex arch off the steps with a choked howl as Clark massaged the solid gland inside him. The length in Clark's other hand pulsed, spitting small globs of white, sticky semen. He smiled satisfactorily.  


He licked his hand clean as he withdrew his fingers, and he looked down at Lex in pure, smug satisfaction. Lex was spread on the steps, panting and moaning softly because of Clark. Clark pulled up his jeans, swiftly buttoning them as he moved beside Lex, fingers tracking the trail of bite marks and love marks on Lex's throat and chest before buttoning the few buttons remaining on his shirt. "Lex, are you all right?" Lex's slacks were over to the side, and Clark had run to get them and was back before Lex blinked. "I know... God, are you okay?" He kissed and licked Lex's throat hungrily as Lex moved, wincing as he maneuvered into his slacks and slid them up. Briefs had been shredded, and Lex sighed softly.  
  
"I... I think I'm okay. But Clark... God." He ran his fingers over Clark's cheeks. "I'm not indestructible like you."

 

"I'm sor--" Lex leaned up and swallowed the rest of Clark's apology in a kiss. When he pulled away, he gave Clark a stern look. Clark bowed his head. "I know. Stop apologizing for everything."  
  
"Very good," Lex said. With a grimace, he struggled to his feet, batting away Clark's assistance. "I'm not an invalid."  
  
"But you're hurt," Clark said worriedly.  
  
"I've been fucked raw five times in less than fifteen hours. Pain is to be expected."  
  
"Oh." Clark stuck his hands in his pockets and peered at Lex from beneath his lashes. "I guess that means we can't go back to the castle and have sex again, huh?"  
  
Lex goggled at him. "What are you, some sort of alien sex machine?"  
  
Clark's brow creased. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you ask your ship?"  
  
The hologram of Jor-El was still patiently waiting on the projection pad. "Uh, Jor-El?" Clark said, feeling weird about talking to a computer projection. "Why can't I seem to have enough sex?"  
  
The hologram flickered briefly, and answered, "An analysis of your biological development indicates that you have reached your cycle of adulthood sixteen-point-three-four hours ago, and as a result, you are a male in heat. As a male in heat, your instincts urge you to chose a worthy female to bond with for your lifetime and you will be compelled to mark her as your chosen one by expelling your semen into her vaginal cavity repeatedly. Her skin will become iridescent for two full revolutions. It is during this period any challenges for your claim on her will occur."  
  
Clark looked at Lex. "I'm in heat."  
  
"And I'm apparently a female," Lex said dryly.  
  
Right. "Jor-El, what if my instincts caused me to chose a worthy *male*?"  
  
"The number of homosexuals on Krypton is less than two percent," Jor-El informed them. "The biological imperative to copulate and produce offspring is instinctual, however, in every system there is an aberrant."  
  
"Hey, guess what, Lex? I'm a gay alien aberrant!"  
  
"Clark, I'd rather you be an aberrant than to have you think I'm a *girl.*"  


Clark slipped close to his lover and wound himself around Lex's body. "Trust me, Lex." He briefly skated his palm over Lex's crotch. "A girl is the least of what I think you are." He nibbled at Lex's throat. "I could get used to this freak thing."  
  
At that, Lex pushed him back. "You are not a freak, Clark. Alien, yes."  
  
Clark gestured lazily at the hologram. "It even called me an aberration."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at Clark. "Am I a freak?"  
  
"No!" Clark growled. "And I won't let anyone say it."  
  
"I'm bald, I'm gay, I've got the world's most dysfunctional family relations, and I have an alien lover."  
  
"But you are not a freak," Clark repeated stubbornly.  
  
"Well, then, neither are you."  
  
"Okay." Clark continued his nuzzling. "I'm--that I hurt you." He left out the word, but Lex swatted him anyway.  
  
"Ask how long this will last?"  
  
"Jor-El? How long will I... be in heat?" Clark asked, blushing slightly.

 

"Two revolutions, when the iridescent marking fades," Jor-El answered.  
  
"I suppose that means two days," Lex surmised. He leaned back against Clark, letting him support Lex's weight. "I don't know if I'll survive."  
  
"Survive sex?" Clark questioned naively.  
  
"I'm only human, Clark," Lex chided. "Despite your apparently self-lubricating prick, my ass feels like raw hamburger. I don't want anyone touching my dick anytime soon, either."  
  
Clark was dismayed. "Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I seem to recall that I initiated our little tryst on the steps," Lex said.  
  
"Well, why'd you go and do something stupid like that, if you're hurt?" Clark said, irrationally angry at Lex.  
  
Lex was quiet a moment, his head lowered. "I wanted you back," he answered slowly. "I didn't really believe that you were an alien until Jor-El confirmed it, and then all I could think of was that you're the scientific find of the century." He blew out a tense breath. "I wanted you to be  
Clark Kent again, not the alien discovery."  
  
Clark lightly brushed his lips across the bump on Lex's skull. "And am I Clark Kent again?"  
  
Lex turned in his arms, looking up at Clark. "Yes, you're Clark again, excessive horniness notwithstanding."  


Clark laughed softly. "I won't always be excessively horny like this. It'll only be for another... what, two days? Then I'll be back to my old mostly normal, perpetually horny teenaged self."  
  
"I can't wait." Clark looked down, expecting an upturn of his lover's lips and finding only serious intensity instead.  
  
"Lex, what you said before... if you want that... I'll let you. I want--*need*--you to be happy. And if that is what you need... I gave myself to you, Lex. When you claimed me, I gave myself to you, and... I'm yours." He rubbed his cheek against Lex's. "I can't ever be without you."  


"What do you mean, Clark?"  
  
Clark let out a quick, fearful breath. "Cut me open. See how I work."  
  
Lex tore out of his arms, almost stumbling in his haste to get away. His face was flushed with anger, the colors a molten riot on his cheeks. His eyes were like sharp daggers that pierced Clark to the bone. "Don't you ever, *ever* say that again."  
  
"But--"  
  
"So help me, Clark, I will walk up those stairs and out of your life forever if you continue this line of conversation."  
  
Lex was serious. Clark felt a different kind of fear, that of abandonment, in the pit of his stomach. He nodded in agreement. "I won't mention it again."  
  
"Good." Lex looked over his shoulder at the ship, then back at Clark. "I've had enough for today."

 

Clark walked over to his lover. "Lex... God. I'm sorry. Yeah. Let's go." He turned to the ship. "Jor-El, how do I turn you off?"  
  
"Removing the activator pad will deactivate the hologram. Removal of the keypad from the outer hull will deactivate the ship. To reactivate, replace the keypad and activator pad in their proper positions."  
  
Clark leaned over and pulled out the tablet, and the hologram of Jor-El disappeared. Wrapping it in the soft cloth again, Clark slipped it into his pocket, and then touched the key. As he touched it, it clicked and spun in place once, and then ejected the keypad so that Clark could take it also. He studied the key, and then placed the key in Lex's hand. "You keep the key. I'll keep the tablet. I... trust you, Lex."  


Lex half-smiled and gave the key right back to Clark. "I don't need the key to know I have your trust. You hold on to both, so you can access the hologram anytime."

 

"But--" His protest died nearly unspoken. Lex was accepting his word. "Okay." He leaned forward. "But... I want--need--to give you something so that you always remember that."  
  
"I don't need it," Lex repeated stubbornly.  
  
"But I do," Clark answered, just as stubbornly.

 

"Trust isn't tangible, Clark," Lex said, bypassing Clark and heading for the steps. "If it's any consolation, until now I trusted no one. Not even myself. Score one for you."

 

Clark caught Lex's arm, and stopped him before he could leave. "Lex. Stop it. I just need to know that you always have something to remind you how much faith *I* have in *you.* This isn't about trust being a commodity or anything else, it's about *me* making sure *you* know every second how I feel about you."

 

Lex smirked wryly. "I think my ass already knows it."  
  
"Leeexxx."  
  
"Claarrrk." Lex patted Clark on the chest. "I don't need anything, Clark. Just like you didn't need a truck, okay? So drop it and take me back to the castle."  


Clark really tried to pout, but the sunny smile that spread across his face stopped the pout in mid-moue. "All right. Um... let's just go. Cause if we try and talk to Mom and Dad, we'll never get out. I'll just... call them from your house and tell them that I took you home."  
  
"I think that's a very good idea. I don't think I'm your father's favorite person right now."  
  
"Well, my dad can just get over it. I love you, Lex, and nothing that he can do is going to change that." He picked Lex up, burying his face in Lex's throat and scenting deeply. "God you smell good. Okay. We're going." Clark tightened his arms around Lex's waist. "And we're gone."  


~ * ~ * ~  
  
The castle looked... bright. Welcoming. Like something out of a romantic fantasy novel, where the beautiful princess sang songs with the birds as she waited for her prince to come sweep her off her feet. Although, in Clark's fairy tale, the princess was bald, and the word 'fairy' was literal.  
  
Clark snickered and earned a questioning look from his passenger. "Don't ask," Clark told Lex, as he parked the car in front of the castle. The Ferrari was gone, Lex's staff most likely having returned it to the garage, and Clark was not going to blush at the thought of some chauffeur sitting in the same seat where Clark had sex with Lex. He was getting aroused again, though, at the memory. "Lex..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want you again."  


Lex's look was almost comical for a brief instant in its desperation. "I'm sorry, Clark. There's just *no* chance."  
  
"I know. I don't want to hurt you. Just... I want you." He twisted in the seat, leaned over and nuzzled Lex's throat, his tongue snaking out to lick the ripples of color on his lover's skin. "Touch me?" Clark whimpered softly, reaching down and freeing himself from his jeans. He brought Lex's hand to his groin to touch him, and then caught himself before Lex's skin touched him. "No!"

  
"Clark?" Lex's voice was muffled as his head was tilted back.  
  
"I might... hurt you. Be bad for you. Make you sick. Something." Clark was trying to clear the need out of his brain so he could think coherently.  
  
"You've fucked me five times already, Clark," Lex pointed out. "My skin looks like a pearl. It's a little too late to be thinking about not hurting me."  
  
Clark paled drastically. "Oh, God."  
  
"Hey, hey!" Lex touched his cheek. "I'm sure it's fine."  
  
"What if it's not?" Clark said, panicking. "What if I'm poisonous? A slow-acting virus carrier that will kill you?"  
  
Lex appeared a bit less confident, but still composed. "Why don't you go ask your ship? Just to make certain, though I don't think there is anything to worry about."

 

"Right. And if there is something wrong... I'll find out the way to fix it. I swear." He kissed Lex, stroking his hand down Lex's arm. "I love you."  
  
He checked for both key and tablet, got out of the car, and then just... ran. Worries for Lex overtook his mind, fearful of the possible outcomes, praying to whatever deity that listened to teenaged aliens in love that nothing would happen to Lex. Completely bypassing the driveway--and the house and his parents--Clark cut through the back fields and vaulted over the fences as he headed for the storm cellar again. He nearly ripped the doors from the hinges in his haste to reach the ship, and with superspeed on high, he dropped the key and the tablet in their appropriate places and waited for the hologram to appear. When it did, Clark was ready with his questions.  
  
"Jor-El, are my... body fluids dangerous to humans?"  
  
"Your bodily fluids are completely non-toxic. There is a point-zero-zero-zero-zero-four percent possibility of allergic reaction but toxicity would have been fully realized within the first six to ten hours after contact."  
  
"So, if it hasn't happened yet, then it won't happen?"  
  
"Please redefine the parameters of your question, Kal-El."  
  
"Never mind, I just figured it out myself." Clark's worries faded. "Jor-El, are there going to be any more surprises as far as sex goes?"  
  
"Please redefine the parameters--"  
  
Clark shut the hologram off by jerking the tablet off and shoved it back in his pocket along with the key. He flew back up the stairs, locked the cellar behind him, and then ran back to the castle. He burst through the front doors, x-ray vision leading him straight to Lex's bedroom and to his  
lover. "You're fine," Clark said as he skidded to a halt, panting softly as he wrapped his arms around Lex's shoulders.  
  
"Gommnnf--" Clark mouth descended over Lex's, cutting off the words. He slipped his tongue between Lex's parted lips, aggressively sweeping the inner contours of his mouth. Clark leaned in close, his erection rubbing against Lex's hip, craving friction.  


Clark felt Lex pushing back against him, hands pressing urgently at his chest as he kissed Clark fiercely in return, letting his mouth be devoured by his eager, relieved lover. "You're fine, you're going to be fine, I didn't hurt you," Clark breathed as he broke away, peppering kisses onto Lex's throat between his words. "You're going to be okay."  
  
Lex threaded his fingers through Clark's hair and pulled him back. For the first time, Clark noticed that Lex was bare-chested, with bare feet and a towel around his waist, and Clark realized he'd interrupted Lex's undressing. "Clark. Breathe. Deeply, in fact, and then *calmly* tell me."

 

"I'm not poisonous or anything," Clark said, eyes raking over Lex's slim form. His arousal shot up a notch. It took little effort to take Lex's towel away. Iridescent skin from head to toe, pearly white with a sheen of sliding colors where the light hit.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Clark breathed, uncaring about the peeved expression on Lex's face. Clark touched his finger to the hollow of Lex's throat and slid it downward, snaking back and forth across the shimmering skin. "I want you."  


He dipped his head to lick Lex's throat, large hands sliding over his lover's smooth skin, rubbing pebbled nipples with his thumbs. He moaned against Lex's throat, the vibrations causing Lex to tremble and the colors to ripple beautifully. "Oh, Lex... when you move like that..."  
  
Lex put his hand on Clark's chest. "Step back."  
  
Clark didn't disobey, and was rewarded with the feel of Lex's palm pressing down firmly on his cock. Lex's nimble fingers unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, and then Clark jerked as Lex's fingers wrapped around his length. "Lex. God."  
  
"Clark, this is... a surprise," Lex said, and Clark felt his lover's fingers stroking the slick secretions that covered him, making the light jacking motions easier to do. "And the hologram said they were safe?"  
  
All Clark could do was nod, the feeling of Lex stroking him stealing his ability to speak.  


"No wonder I didn't bleed," Lex murmured, more to himself than Clark. A corner of his mouth turned up suddenly, and he released Clark. "Strip and on to the bed with you."  
  
Clark wasted no time in doing so. The bed was a simple queen-sized one, covered with a plain navy comforter. He lay back on the pillows, watching Lex with hungry eyes. Lex picked up the towel and walked over to the bed, the muted daylight from the window sending rainbows skittering over Lex's skin.

 

Clark watched as Lex knelt over him, leaning over to kiss him, angling so that his cock slid into the hollow of Lex's hip. He whimpered as Lex moved against him, the secretions of his cock sliding along Lex's skin, slicking it as Clark moved in complement to Lex's motions. "Be still," Lex whispered, sliding his mouth over Clark's chin and down his throat. "Don't move." He moved his hips again, letting Clark's cock slide against the groove of his hipbone.

 

Clark grasped the comforter on either side of him, holding as still as possible, when all he really wanted to do was pounce. But, human. Lex was human. Clark had to keep that in the forefront of his mind, even as the pleasure began to build.

 

Clark felt Lex's tongue slide down his throat and lap at the base, nipping his Adam's apple and then laving the slope of his shoulder blade. His biceps stood out from the force of his clenched fists, and Lex's tongue traced the tendons and muscles as they stood out, peppering light kisses over Clark's forearm and kissing his wrist, licking the sensitive inside and nipping at the small protrusion of his pulse before slowly working Clark's fingers open, sucking and swirling each one in his mouth.  


Clark moaned deeply, imaging that sucking on his cock. Lex continued on, moving along the outside of Clark's arm, nipping at his elbow, kissing the edge of his shoulder. Lex dragged his tongue along Clark's collarbone, dipping in the hollow of his throat, and sliding up the other side. Clark's toes curled when Lex repeated his ministrations on the other arm, mumbling  
guttural nonsense when Lex sucked on his fingers again.  
  
A nip to the elbow, a kiss to the shoulder, and Lex was making his way slowly down Clark's torso, tracing the dips and ridges of muscle and bone, biting lightly at dark nipples, pressing his lips firmly over Clark's heart. Eyes flicked upwards, catching Clark's heavy-lidded stare, and a second gentle kiss was brushed over his heart.  
  
"Lex..." Clark loosed his hold on the comforter, cupping his hand around Lex's bare, hued skull. Wicked grin, and a sharp bite to his stomach, right above his navel. He hissed and writhed a little, then a little more, as Lex lay siege on his navel.  


Lex's tongue slipped into his navel, fucking it with wet slippery strokes as his teeth worried the skin around it. Clark arched up, trying to get his cock to Lex's attention, and his lover grinned. "Impatient?" He pressed one kiss to the slick head of Clark's cock and then proceeded to ignore the hard shaft as he licked the crease of Clark's thighs, and then nipped down the broad, tanned thighs until he reached Clark's knee. Kissing Clark's kneecap gently, Lex's tongue slipped behind and licked the ticklish flesh, sucking and nibbling at it as Clark bucked under him. His hand pressed Clark's hips down, stilling him as Lex licked back up the left thigh, skimmed a light trail over the wiry hair that dusted Clark's groin, and then treated the right thigh the same way, ending again as he licked and kissed Clark's knee.

 

Clark thought, finally, that Lex was going to get to the better part, but the teasing bastard crawled down to the end of the bed, picked up Clark's foot, and began to massage it. Clark made a sound of discontent, warring with himself about that no-pouncing thing and cursing Lex's humanity that kept him flaccid. It was unfair that Clark had to suffer while Lex played with no urge to hurry.  
  
Strong thumbs slid up the center of Clark's foot, circling outward on the ball and sliding down the outsides before meeting at the heel again. Long fingers slipped between his toes, rubbing the muscles between them. A heel of the palm, massaging the top of his foot, the other hand cupping his heel, kneading, moving up his ankle-- "LEEAAHHH!"  
  
Clark levitated off the bed, body arching impossibly, orgasm ripping through him like a freight train. Hot spatter of semen splashing across his chest, and Clark saw colors that rival Lex's iridescent skin.  
  
Lex's fingers brushed affectionately across the back of Clark's ankle, and a second orgasm was torn from Clark's body, his cock twitching as it spit. Raw throated cry of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.  


Lex stroked the top of Clark's foot gently, watching the tremors of the second orgasm die out of Clark's body. "This is interesting, Clark," he said, and Clark turned his gaze onto Lex's smiling face.  
  
"It's... God, Lex. Intense." Clark's voice was throaty and rough. "Almost... almost hurts."  
  
Lex closed his eyes briefly, and then lifted Clark's foot, head angling to bite sharply over the seemingly innocent spot that triggered Clark's orgasm.  
  
And watched in wonderment as a third and seemingly final orgasm ripped through Clark's body.  
  
Clark's eyes felt close to bursting as the third wave tore through him. His back was torqued to almost breaking, his hands were nearly shredding the bedsheets, and he saw stars behind his eyes as he bit hard on his lip. Finally, it was over and he reached for Lex. "Oh, fuck. Lex."  
  
Lex grabbed the crumpled towel, wiping off the rivulets of semen and sweat that covered Clark's chest and stomach. "Well now... at least we learned something new. And Clark--I believe I've just developed a foot fetish."  


"Oh, God," Clark groaned, gathering Lex to him. "And here I thought I was invulnerable."  
  
Lex tiled his head up to smirk at Clark. "I guess you have an Achilles heel."  
  
Clark stared at Lex a moment, then dumped him off the bed.  
  
"Clark!" Sputtered laughter from the floor.  
  
"First, there's a R.O.U.S. in your house. Now, I have an Achilles heel." Clark made a pitiful sound. "Why didn't someone warn me that you were a punner?"  
  
A shimmery, hued wrist and a hand came into view from the side of the bed, and Clark got the bird. Clark chortled. "Mature, Lex. Really mature. Are you sure you're 22?"  
  
"When I'm not acting fifteeeaaaahhh!"  
  
Lex sprang up almost vertically off the floor, scrambling to get onto the bed. Clark shot upright, heart pounding, looking around for danger. "What? What?"  
  
"There's a goddamned mouse under my bed!" Lex scowled angrily. He'd probably look more foreboding if he didn't look like a naked pearl.

 

"A mouse-mouse or a R.O.U.S.-mouse?" Clark didn't feel sick, so he chanced leaning over the edge, lifting the hem of the comforter, and looking beneath the bed. A small set of green-tinted eyes glared balefully at him.  
  
"You have a baby mutant R.O.U.S." Clark straightened and looked at Lex. "I guess that would make it a R.O.S.S., a Rodent of Small Size."  
  
A corner of Lex's mouth quirked. "This is where I would normally say something disparaging about your friend Pete..."  
  
"Do you want to end up on the floor again?"  
  
"No!"  


Clark sighed as he dragged his fingers through his hair and went to peer at the little mutant mouse under the bed again. "Well, Willie... you want to come on out?"  
  
"Willie?"  
  
"Steamboat Willie. Mickey's first cartoon. There's a couple of nephews he's got, Mortimer is one of them I think." Clark was still hanging over the edge of the bed. "Okay, you can be Willie, Mortimer or Snerd, little fella." All three names got hisses. "Okay. Mortimer it is."  
  
"You're insane, Clark. And you watch entirely too much television."  
  
Clark pulled himself back up onto the bed. "At least I didn't let out a girlie scream." Then he smirked. "So what are we going to do about Morty?"  


"I don't know and I don't care, just as long as it's gone from under my bed and out of my house."

 

Clark giggled and dangled himself over the bed once more. "You know, I bet this little fella would grow up to be a R.O.U.S."  
  
"Whatever gave you *that* idea, Clark?"  
  
"Jerk. I just thought that--aside from the fact that it would make me sick--it might be nice to keep him around a while. I mean, you're a scientist, Lex. Maybe you could figure out how it got mutated. Figure out how to stop the meteor rocks from mutating other people and other animals. Maybe figure out a way to stop them from making me sick all the time, so I could help people better." Clark held his hand out. "Come on, Mortimer... come to Uncle Clark."

 

Mortimer chomped Clark.  
  
"Yeow!" Clark shot up quickly, mutant baby mouse dangling from his finger by its freakishly strong jaws. Its teeth didn't break the skin, but it kind of hurt.  
  
"Serves you right." Lex said from halfway across the room. Clark looked at Lex, looked at the empty bed beside him, and wondered when Lex developed superspeed.  
  
Lex put on his pants. "If you're that attached to the thing--"  
  
"Groan."  
  
Flat look. "--I have someone already looking into the meteors."  
  
"Dr. Hamilton?" Clark surmised. He shook the mouse, trying to get it to detach from his finger. It flopped around, but didn't let go.  
  
Lex appeared surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because you don't lie, you just skew the truth," Clark replied, tugging on the mouse's tail. "I've learned to hear what you don't say."  
  
Lex's fine brows arched. He crossed his arms, skin shimmering as he did so, and looked pointedly at Clark. "Then what am I saying right now?"

 

Clark beamed a toothy smile. "That you love me."

 

Crooked grin. "Ah, well, I guess that does go without saying."

  
The baby mutant mouse suddenly let go of Clark's finger, swung downward, Clark still holding its tail, and chomped the nearest bit of flesh.  
  
"YEOW!"

 

"Huh, apparently mice really do like to gnaw on wood."

 

"Lex!"

  


**End**

 

 

 


End file.
